


The Devil in the Dark

by darkest



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Dark, Erotica, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Masochism, Nihilism, OOC, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Sadism, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest/pseuds/darkest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie Kisaragi commits a grave mistake that leads her to angering the wrong gunslinger. Vincent Valentine has deep dark appetites, and he is determined to punish the insolent ninja in a variety of twisted ways. Fueled by the beast that lies within him, he intends to use all his nefarious skills learned as a Turk to dominate Yuffie's body and mind. What Vincent doesn't realize is that the fiery ninja won't go down without a fight. Vanilla readers beware! This is extremely dark, and certainly not for the faint of heart. Rape (BDSM) + AU + OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To reiterate: This erotic fanfic is NOT vanilla! Vanilla = mainstream, socially accepted, "safe" sex. This is a very dark, very explicit RAPE FANTASY of mine, with a number of different fetishes tossed in. I am in no way condoning criminal acts, and I stress that anyone considering BDSM educate yourselves on safety, and communicate clearly with your partners!
> 
> Alternative Universe: This story is set two years after the original game, and includes many elements from the FF7 Compilation, just without most of the story to go along with them. That means no to stuff like Protomateria for Vince.

Yuffie was looking for the PHS in a cramped alleway that was giving her the heebie jeebies. She was on upper Midgar having been dropped there from the Highwind. Cloud had assigned her and Vincent to oversee the evacuation of Midgar's citizens before Meteor struck, and she needed to confirm something with their fearless leader before it was too late. The others had only dropped them off half an hour ago, so she doubted they were even close to the North Crater yet. Cait Sith had instructed her to speak to some bigwig Shinra executive who was sympathetic to AVALANCHE, and who could coordinate an evacuation of the northern half of the city, but she had forgotten their name. It was tough paying attention to a dry briefing when you had motion sickness. Meanwhile, Vincent was in charge of coordinating the evacuation of the southern half of the city. Naturally, the gunslinger knew what he had to do, but Yuffie didn't want to ask the spooky man a thing. He seemed irritated at her existence, and quite frankly, she was really sick of his melancholy persona. Why Cloud thought they would work well together was anyone's guess.

Frustrated at being unable to locate the satellite phoning device, Yuffie decided to look for Vincent. Perhaps the man had the PHS?

When she found the cloaked ex-Turk, he was on the sidewalk and using an information terminal to look over city maps.

"Vinnie, have you got the PHS?" she asked warily.

The man looked at her sidelong before returning his crimson gaze to the terminal. "No."

Yuffie scowled and crossed her arms. "Well it's not in my bag! Are you sure you don't have it?"

A sigh. "Yes."

The ninja tongued her cheek. "Uh, can ya  _check?_ "

"What do you need it for, Kisaragi?"

Vincent refused to call her by her first name. It always irritated her that he was so cold and aloof when they had shed blood together on the battlefield. Yuffie suspected that the experiments Vincent had been subjected to must have warped him irreparably. She didn't know the details, but she'd heard enough from Cloud to guess that being Hojo's guinea pig was not unlike being a monster's personal plaything. Still, the gunslinger made it hard to feel sympathetic towards him when he treated her like she was a worthless kid.

Yuffie sucked at her teeth and bit out, "Hey Vinnie, I dunno if you noticed, but we're supposed to be working together! Cloud trusted you  _and_ me to evacuate Midgar! Lives are depending on us, so can we just, like, cut the 'cloaked asshole' routine and work together?"

Vincent turned to face her fully, his eyes burning bright in the dim street lighting. The teenager took an involuntary step back, her heart quickening in her chest.

The man narrowed his eyes and took a step toward her. "My name...is not _Vinnie_."

Yuffie found her voice after several pounding beats of her heart. "A-And my name isn't Kisaragi! Er...well it is, but that's my  _family_ name! You're the only one who calls me that! Why don't you want to call me by my first name? Am I that repulsive to you?"

Vincent tilted his head to the side, his sleek black eyebrow quirking. "You aren't repulsive to me."

This surprised the teen, and she tried to hide this too late. "Oh yeah? What am I, then?"

The ex-Turk took another step forward, his cloak lifting as a cold breeze swept down the street. Yuffie stood frozen as he loomed over her, his smoldering eyes boring into hers. "I think," he breathed, "That you are certainly eye-catching with your..." he leaned to the side and looked with lidded eyes at her short shorts, then her short, sleeveless green top. " _Titillating_ choice of attire." He reached up with his clawed hand and she flinched as he flicked a lock of her dark hair. "And with a few years, I expect you'll blossom into a very beautiful woman."

Vincent pulled down the buckled collar of his cloak and leaned in close to softly growl, "But your snotty insolence makes you something I would rather not bother with!"

Yuffie leaned away from him, but willed herself not to take another step back. She didn't want to let him think he was succeeding in intimidating her. Up this close, she couldn't help but notice the smoothness of his pale skin, the dark lashes of his eyes, the rich pink of his slim lips.

 _Call me crazy but...is this guy actually_ cute?

The gunslinger stepped away, back to the terminal. "Some day, Yuffie Kisaragi, you will cross the wrong person at the wrong time, and you will learn the error of your ways. Until that day, I want nothing to do with you."

It was an unmistakable dismissal. Yuffie clenched her fists as the blood tinged her face a deep pink.

"Fine then, corpse breath! You don't want to work with me? See if I care! I wish we never dragged you out of that stupid coffin! I'm leaving before you break out the eyeliner and black lipstick, you  _freak!_ "

And Yuffie stormed away, hurt tears in her eyes.

Later, she did find the PHS in her bag, much to her chagrin, and with it, she was able to confirm who it was she needed to speak with. Connecting with her contact, they were able to hastily organize an evacuation of the northern half of Midgar. Judging by the evacuation of the south, Vincent had been successful in reaching his contact as well. Most of the city's people were safe from the blast zone when Meteor fell. Despite that, since the exchange on the street, Yuffie never spoke to Vincent again.

But that would all change...


	2. Waking the Beast

**Two Years Later...**

* * *

 

Yuffie Kisaragi was starting to get bored.

And not just bored as in, "Reeve's intelligence briefings were about as fun as watching Chocobo droppings dry out," but bored as in a broader, metaphysical sense of the term. After stopping Meteor, killing Sephiroth, and dismantling Shinra, everything afterward became almost passé. Even working for the World Regenesis Organization felt more like a chore then a real challenge. Beating up on the upstarts was so laughably easy that Yuffie had taken to using low-level materia and dulled weapons just to give the situation a bit more risk. Even so, the achievements she managed with the WRO felt fleeting and unsatisfying. When they squashed out one predatory group, another just popped up like some demented carnival game. After two years of this, it seemed never-ending, and Yuffie was disenchanted with the entire affair. She wanted out. She wanted...something  _exciting_.

At the moment, she was stuck in another of Reeve's meetings. They were being briefed on a new terrorist cell called  _J_ _ustus_  that claimed to be an "ally" of the Planet, and who felt that the WRO was just a de facto government that had no fundamental right to police the world. Yuffie was inclined to agree, given the organization's recent performance. Barret's department, which was in charge of the effort to come up with a sustainable energy alternative to Mako, still had yet to produce anything. Wutai had been limping along for the past year with coal energy, and the effect it was having on their natural resources was terrible. The pollution from the coal was killing the fish. Fish was a major import from Wutai. Godo complained to her about it every chance he got. Yuffie hated it.

"Yuffie?"

The ninja jumped, her eyes snapping onto Reeve up at the podium. The rest of the roomful of operatives turned to stare at her, including Tifa. The martial artist, though typically busy with her bar and restaurant, 7th Heaven, was there as a special guest for this particular operation. Yuffie found herself embarrassed to have been caught inattentive in front of the older woman. She admired Tifa, even though they were basically complete opposites.

Yuffie cleared her throat and sat up in her plastic chair. "Yeah?"

Reeve gave her a dry look. "I just asked if you could get Vincent. He isn't responding to my calls, but we know where he is. He's the only one available that has the skills needed to locate  _Justus!_ "

At this, she stiffened, her expression tightening in indignation. "Hey, hold on a minute! What about me? Why can't I try and locate _Justus?_ "

The WRO leader just closed his eyes and sighed out, "You aren't a  _tracker_ , Yuffie. You are an exceptional agent, but your special skills lie more in infiltration. Right now, we have nothing for you to infiltrate! Vincent, on the other hand, is our best man for the job."

Yuffie scowled and crossed her arms. Her heart was starting to beat a little faster. "Can't you find someone else to get him? Hell, an  _intern_  could do this!" _  
_

Reeve locked eyes with her, his well-trimmed beard ruffled now after a rough pass of his hand. "We'll talk after this brief is done." And without waiting to see her reaction, he resumed his briefing.

"As I was saying, it is imperative that we locate  _Justus'_ base of operations. While we... _work_  on that, here's the rundown of what they've managed as of late. They have hijacked three of our aid trucks last week, as well as blown up a fueling station south of Junon. So far, the damages we have suffered from them total into the millions..."

The eighteen-year-old ninja slouched in her seat, her eyes burning with anger. Not only was Reeve trying to push grunt work onto her, he had just dismissed her in front of everyone.

She bared her teeth and thought,  _Stupid paper pusher! Who is he to treat me like that?_

But if she were honest with herself, there was more to her objections than just not wanting to do a simple summoning. Vincent Valentine gave her the  _creeps_ , and despite her attempts at treating the cloaked gunslinger more amiably, it always seemed to backfire. That's why they hadn't spoken in over two years. The man was simply not interested in associating with her, and said as much when they had last worked together to evacuate Midgar. He was brooding, intense, and infuriatingly glum. It was always  _Lucrecia this_  and  _Lucrecia that_.

Personally, Yuffie wanted to find this Lucrecia chick and punch her in the face.

The teen fumed to herself much like this for the rest of the briefing. When the meeting was done, Reeve and Tifa approached her, and Yuffie immediately went on guard.

"Yuffie," Reeve started wearily, "Please. You've got to do this! Vincent is in one of his  _moods._  You know what I mean. The one where he turns off his phone and locks himself away in the Shinra Mansion for days on end?"

She was already shaking her head. "Yeah, I got that! Which is why--"

But he cut her off. "Listen, you don't know this, but we've had to call on Vincent for a mission before when he was doing this seclusion thing. I sent two low-ranked soldiers to get him. You want to know what he did? He shot at them! One got hit in leg and his partner had to carry him out. Tifa was the one who went in to do damage control."

Yuffie looked at Tifa, surprised. The fighter nodded emphatically. "It's true, Yuffie! Vincent doesn't like to be intruded on when he's in his depression. He doesn't have a lot of people he trusts, and he reacts badly to strangers approaching him when he's vulnerable." The woman placed a hand on her chest and said sympathetically, "I'd go myself, except Reeve wants me to guard a shipment of supplies to one of our bases. No one else is available to do this, I'm afraid."

"But Vince  _hates_  me, Tifa!" Yuffie whined. "What makes you guys think he won't shoot at me the same as those soldiers Reeve sent?"

"You fought together to save the Planet. That's got to count for something, Yuffie!" Reeve replied.

The ninja looked between them both. Then she sighed heavily. "All right,  _fine_..."

Relieved smiles appeared across their faces.

"But!" Yuffie added suddenly.

Her companions' expressions turned more wary. "Yes?" Reeve asked.

The teen scuffed a shoe on the floor, then rocked far back onto her heels. With a shrug she said, "After this job? I'm done."

The WRO Leader choked out, "Wha-What?  _Why?_ "

Tifa seemed equally taken aback. "Yuffie, we need you!"

She glared at them both. "Aw shut it, you two! I've been busting my butt for the WRO since we stopped Meteor! I'm friggin'  _tired,_ okay? Wutai is still a mess, and I feel like I'm gettin' soft!" She crossed her arms and looked away. More gently, she murmured, "It isn't personal, guys. I'm just... I feel like something's missing. I think I gotta take some time to myself. Find out some things." She tugged at her ear nervously. "I dunno. That's all the reasons I got for ya."

Her friends exchanged looks. Tifa was the one to speak first. "I understand, Yuffie. You have every right to take a break." Yuffie felt a swell of affection for the older woman and smiled at her. Trust Tifa to know just what to say.

Reeve, on the other hand, was more reluctant. "Well...I guess we can let you go on leave. We really  _could_  use you, y'know--" Tifa elbowed him, making the man wince. Quickly he said, "Uh, but, Tifa's right. You deserve some time to yourself. After this, consider yourself free of the WRO...for now."

Yuffie nodded, satisfied.

_Now all I gotta do is survive a visit to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy himself!_

 

* * *

 

Vincent Valentine stared up at the laboratory ceiling, his crimson eyes piercing deep into the unknown where the ghosts lurked, always taunting him. He was leaning back in an office chair, no shirt or shoes, books stacked upon books around him. He had been researching for some way to perhaps mitigate the damage Hojo had done to him. Since Cloud had awoken him from his hibernation, Vincent's mind had been splintering, and Chaos was billowing like black ink into his thoughts, clouding his judgement. He couldn't tell sometimes where he ended, and the monster began. His skin burned with fever, and he'd see things. Lucrecia sometimes, in his most bittersweet throes. Other times, he'd witness Hojo hovering over him like a grim spectre. It drove him mad, and it was getting harder to keep from letting his rage and frustration from bubbling over. He had retreated from his fellow AVALANCHE members before, but he had always managed to emerge from his deep solitude to aid them in whatever help they needed. Vincent felt he owed them. They were the closest things he had to friends, after all.

But this time, things felt different. He felt possessed, stumbling through the days like they were bad dreams. Typically he'd have come out of hiding by now, but Vincent didn't trust himself out in the world quite yet. Chaos' sadistic lust was too strong in him, urging him to commit terrible acts against innocent people. The devil inside him liked to torment him with salacious ideas on the off-chance that such a prime victim should ever enter into their midst. Vincent's repulsion had been palpable at first, but as his resolve slipped, he found himself thinking of these dark fantasies even without the monster's aid.

The ex-Turk could feel himself close to the brink, teetering over a vast chasm that had no end. Could he be saved from such a fate? Vincent was fairly convinced he was damned already.

The man turned his head as a sound reached him, quiet and soft. It was the muted sound of bare feet stepping over the hard floor. He sat up, his features softening as he beheld the curved brunette beauty that now slunk towards him. She was dressed in only a lab coat, her creamy naked body hugged and caressed by the white fabric. She looked at him over the rim of her glasses, a smile teasing at her pink lips.

He sighed in rapture, though his heart twisted in agony.

"Lucrecia, my love..." he murmured, before pulling the ghost to him.

 

* * *

 

Nibelheim had grown in the recent years. The displacement of the many evacuees at Midgar had seen a giant migration of people all over the world, and the west continent town had turned into a full-fledged city. The original buildings (or rather, the buildings Shinra had rebuilt to cover its past crimes) still stood preserved from the new hustle and bustle that had been visited upon the sleepy mountain-side town. Yuffie had taken a cab to Shinra Mansion, the only building to have survived the infamous Nibelheim incident seven years ago. The large building was still creepy, still decrepit, and still avoided by anyone who had any common sense.

 _Wonder where all mine_  went... Yuffie thought wryly to herself.

Pushing open the mansion doors, she stepped inside and immediately felt the hairs go up on the back of her neck. She hated this place. She'd only ever been inside the giant house one other time, and that was when Cloud had first discovered Vincent hibernating in his coffin. She couldn't even say she was going off of memory as she climbed the creaky carpeted stairs to the second floor and around to the small study. Reeve had to give her directions, which included opening the secret passage that led down to the secret lab. Yuffie struggled with herself as she stared down the dark spiral stairwell to the darkness that lurked below. She had yet to get over her fear of small spaces, and if memory served, the tunnel was as equally stifling as the stairwell.

Yuffie stepped away and slapped her cheeks lightly.  _Okay, Yuffster. Suck it up! This is nothing. Just a small obstacle on your way to freedom. You can do this!_

With a deep breath, the teen turned on her flashlight and hurried down the stairs. Once at the bottom, she all but ran down the tunnel. She tried not to focus too much on the suspicious things her light revealed along the way. For instance: were those glowing eyes off in that crack in the wall? Did she just see a human skill sitting on a small wooden crate? Up ahead, she could see the doorway to the secret lab was open.

 _Open_. Like that beautiful high ceiling and its spacious walls.

Yuffie sprinted even harder. When she burst through the door and into the old laboratory, it was as if the room itself was startled to see her. Dust billowed behind her, papers flying into the air--she'd even managed to clip a beaker with her elbow, knocking it to the floor where it shattered musically.

The sound had interesting timing, because the moment Yuffie had cleared the door, her eyes had alighted on something she could not have imagined witnessing. It was like the universe broke apart and an uproarious din assailed her, leaving her dumbfounded.

Vincent was there, and he was totally naked.

And not just that, the man was... _touching_  himself. _  
_

When Yuffie had stormed into the laboratory like a tornado from hell, the gunslinger had been leaning back against a bookcase, his lithe marble body arched. His tight abs and sculpted chest gleamed from sweat as he thrust his hips forward, pumping his long stiff cock into this tight fist. His clawed hand raked across his chest, drawing blood, the crimson droplets coursing down his rippling muscles. His sweaty black locks of hair shielded his gaze at first before he slowly lifted his eyes. Yuffie could see that he was lost in his own ecstasy. He didn't seem to register who she was, or in fact, that she was even there. Sure enough, he tossed his head back, his clawed hand clutching at the shelf behind him.

Yuffie's heart hammered as she stared, transfixed, as Vincent's movements grew more frantic. The gunslinger's bicep bulged as he jerked his cock harder, the mushroom tip a healthy shade of pink that gleamed with precum in the fluorescent lights. He let out a choked moan, his breath ragged as his entire body seemed to coil.

"Lucrecia!" Vincent groaned, and he came explosively, his white seed firing over his thighs and abs. The blood from his chest wounds mingled in the pale mess.

Spent, the man sank to his knees with a thud, his head bowed. His breathing was still uneven, and sweat dripped from the tip of his aquiline nose.

Long moments passed before Yuffie remembered she was capable of moving. She started to take a step back, wondering frantically,  _Can I still leave without him seeing me?_

CRUNCH.

Horrified, the ninja looked down at her foot to see she had stepped on the broken glass from before. Vincent lifted his head, only this time, his eyes were not glazed with lust. They were sharp and clear, and they fixed onto Yuffie like a wolf did an intruder to its territory.

Silence rang between them, long and torturous.

"What...do you think...you are doing here?" he growled. He rose off the ground slowly, his body taut like he was gearing up for a fight.

Yuffie turned away from him for the first time since charging into the laboratory. Her face was burning red. "Vince! I-I didn't, didn't mean to--!"

"Have you no decorum, Kisaragi?" he barked sharply. "Is it customary in your culture to intrude someone else's privacy so egregiously?"

She started to backpedal for the door. "I'm sorry! L-Look, I should just go--!"

"Do you even know what it means to be truly sorry?"

"Vince, come on--!"

His next words were best described as a roar: "It is  _Vincent,_ you insolent girl! I see that in the two years since we have been forced to associate,  _no one_ has taught you anything about respect!"

That did it. Yuffie stopped her retreat just at the doorway and squared her jaw. "Oh is that right? Well  _Vinnie_ , instead of playing 'blast off' with your little red rocket while your  _door is open,_ maybe you should've been answering your fucking cell phone, chuckle head!"

There was a beat of silence as the girl's words sank in.

Then with a flare of his crimson eyes, Vincent sprang at her, snarling like a beast. She shouted in alarm and turned to flee. He cleared the distance between them as if it were a single step. The gunslinger caught her from behind just as she cleared the doorway, slamming her down onto the dusty tunnel floor. The impact knocked the wind out of Yuffie, and her head struck the ground hard. Pain lanced through her skull, leaving her disoriented. Vincent sat atop her back, pinning her wrists to the ground just over her head.

When the girl's head cleared, she realized the full extent of her situation.

Her supposed comrade had just tackled her, and was now holding her down...whilst sitting atop her  _naked_.

Yuffie shrieked in outrage as she tried to pull out of Vincent's grip. "What the hell, Vincent? Get off me, you freak!"

Like lightning, the man grabbed her hair and wrenched her head back, making her shout in pain. Leaning down, he murmured silkily into her ear, "I warned you, hadn't I? If you proceeded to behave poorly, someone, somewhere, was going to teach you a lesson. I see now, that person was meant to be me!"

The teen trembled at the way the gunslinger's lips teased her ear. This situation was beyond bad. Not even Yuffie could have anticipated this. _  
_

"Vincent, let me go right now!" she ground out. "Reeve sent me, you idiot! He said he needed your help on an important mission!"

The man tugged on her hair, making her yelp. "You still don't understand, do you? Allow me to enlighten you, then."

Yuffie felt Vincent climb off of her, but instead of releasing her hair, he only ripped her up off the ground and punched her in the gut. The girl doubled over, stunned, before he shoved her into the wall and put his hands around her throat, restricting her air just enough to keep her from speaking. Since she couldn't reach his face, she hit and clawed at his arms, but he didn't even seem to notice.

Leaning in so close as to brush his nose with hers, he whispered, "You have wronged me in a deep and profound way, Yuffie Kisaragi. You have seen what you are not meant to see, and then had the audacity to _insult me_   _further!_  Until you have demonstrated the proper respect, I will delight in revealing to you the _wretched_ person that I have long suspected you to be!" He pulled away, his glowing crimson eyes locking onto her large and watery brown ones. "From this day forward, you are  _mine._ "

Yuffie couldn't help it. She blushed hard at the deep rich sound of Vincent's commanding voice. Then she started to tremble as his words reached her comprehension.

_He says I'm...wh-what?_

When he released her, the ninja had to fight through a powerful fit of coughs as she tried to breath. The moment her coughing had subsided, Yuffie dared to take a swing, but the ex-Turk deftly dodged her sloppy punch, answering it with a humiliating slap to her face.

Stunned, Yuffie cupped her reddening cheek before that hand curled into a fist and she flew at Vincent with everything she had.

"You fucking  _pervert!_ I always knew you were a  _freak!_ " she screamed as she threw attack, after attack at the naked man.

Vincent's eyes were literally incandescent as he smoothly evaded her attempts. He even laughed at her cries of frustration, a sharp, merciless sound that made the girl more desperate.

_What the hell is wrong with him? How did we even get to this point?_

Then the man seemed to change in the blink of an eye. One moment, he was just smooth, pale-faced Vincent. Then suddenly he had long black horns and pointed fangs, his crimson eyes became slitted, and the temples in his veins darkened like poisonous blood was pumping through him. Yuffie's fighting spirit fled, and her face went slack with horror.

_Is this...is this Chaos? But-But something isn't right!_

Faster than the teenager could see, Vincent scooped her up over his shoulder. Breathless, she was too startled to do anything but allow herself to be carried back into the laboratory. When Vincent spoke, his voice was layered and gravelly, like someone else was speaking through him.

"Until you understand your situation in full, I cannot allow you to leave here," he rumbled.

Yuffie's eyes batted as she heard him press buttons on some old computer console. _Wait! Does he mean--?_

Before she could finish her thought, Vincent tossed her into one of the tempered glass Mako chamber tubes. Panic ripped Yuffie out of her stunned quiet. She hated small spaces. She couldn't  _breathe_ in small spaces.

"Vincent  _no!_ " she screamed. She grabbed onto the edges of the chamber entrance and tried to stand, but he held her back with just his clawed hand.

Vincent grinned down at her wickedly. "Miss Kisaragi, for the first time, I think I look forward to our time together!" Then with a harsh shove, he pushed her to the back of the chamber before quickly sealing the entrance.

" _Let me out!_ " Yuffie screamed, beating on the thick glass. Her breath hitched as the man turned and walked away. " _Vincent! Vincent, LET ME OUT!_ "

But no matter how much she cried out, the man did not return. The teenager tried to keep calm as she assessed the chamber she was trapped in, but it quickly became clear that the chamber, where Cloud had once been bathed in Mako, was as secure as it had been then. She remembered, in her growing hysteria, that Cloud had once related how Zack Fair had broken out of one of these with brute strength...but the deceased ex-SOLDIER possessed the kind of power that only a highly trained, Mako exposed soldier could achieve. She was none of these things.

Yuffie could feel the claustrophobia cinch around her self-control like a noose. Curling up on the chamber floor, the girl squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of wide open spaces.

Between her attempts at calming herself, the ninja thought murderously,  _You won't get away with this Vincent Valentine!_ _  
_


	3. Inducting the Ninja

Vincent went back upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. It wasn't until he turned the shower off that he fully comprehended the situation he was in. He stared wide-eyed at the porcelain tub floor, his black locks dripping water down his back and chest.

"What have I done?" he murmured.

Chaos stirred within him, and the beast felt almost smug.

The man covered his face with his human hand, his chin falling to his chest. "Gods, what have I _done?_ "

He braced himself on the wall, and breathed in deep. Vincent felt a pit forming in his stomach. He had crossed a line. Had his madness truly carried him so far? It was true that he had never liked Yuffie much, but did he really despise her so to have harmed her as he just had? And if Vincent was honest with himself, he didn't really know the girl all that well anymore. Perhaps her intrusion really had been an accident? Yuffie never really did respond well to aggression. Even if he had a right to be angry, hadn't he overreacted seriously? Where were his morals? What was wrong with him?

The beast inside him answered his questions swiftly in that wordless, intuitive way he so fancied.

 _It's because you_ are _the monster. I'm just an illusion. Did you think I had control that whole time? I'm just following_ your _lead, Vincent._

Vincent's shoulders tensed. It was true. When the man had realized the girl was there, he had largely been in control. He couldn't blame this on a hallucination.  _He_ was to blame.

 _The question is...what will I do now?_  he asked himself.

Vincent growled and stepped out of the bathtub to dry himself. Whatever he was going to do, he needed to call Reeve and speak with the man. Yuffie had mentioned that the former Shinra executive wanted his help with something. The first order of business was to see if this was true. In the meantime, the girl could cool off in the chamber where he'd left her. She was no doubt ready to give him a black eye, and he was in no mood to fend off a shrill teenage girl.

The demon snorted at this.

Vincent gave a low hum of grudging assent. Chaos was right. Yuffie may have still been a teenager, but she certainly was a child no longer. It hadn't been a big dramatic change so much as a significantly subtle one. The ninja was still slim, and in the curves department she would never be Tifa Lockhart, but the ungainly proportions were no more. Yuffie was a young woman, with succulent lips, sweet breasts, and a firm ass that any man would look twice at. He couldn't deny handling her slim body hadn't sent an electric thrill coursing through his body.

But the ex-Turk had other things to deal with, like Reeve. His unexpected sexual arousal could wait.

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Vincent entered the bedroom and picked up the phone. He'd had some of the basic amenities re-installed in the mansion, given all the time he spent there. Dialing Reeve's cell number, he waited impatiently for his colleague to pick up.

When Reeve did, it was in a breathless rush. "Vincent! Oh thank god, I was wondering when the hell you would call! Are you okay? Did Yuffie find you?"

Vincent flinched. Damned caller ID. He regretted the PHS being rendered obsolete. It was so much easier to stay off the grid, back then.

The man scolded himself. That wasn't the important information he should've been focusing on. From Reeve's own words, it was clear now that the ninja had been telling the truth. He'd half-wished she had been lying just to assuage his guilt. "Yes," he answered after a long beat. "She did. She...ah...left not too long ago."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No."

A rough sigh distorted the line. "Damn! I guess she really meant what she said then."

Vincent frowned. "And what was that?"

"That she was done with the WRO! After all that's left for us to do, she just wants out! Said she wanted time to herself for some soul searching, if you can even believe it. I mean just think! Yuffie! ' _Soul searching!'_ What the hell does that even look like?"

The gunslinger's eyebrows shot up high.  _That's certainly interesting...._

Instead of commenting on this bit of information, Vincent chose to ask instead, "What did you need me for?"

"Yuffie didn't tell you?" Reeve sounded annoyed.

He couldn't help it. Vincent smirked. "She was in something of a rush to leave."

"I guess she would, huh? Okay. How about this? I'll fly out to Costa del Sol and you meet me there. I don't want to talk about anything over the phone."

Vincent thought this over. He still didn't feel quite out of his dark cloud yet. Could he be of any help if he was still feeling dangerous urges? After all, look what he had already done.

But Reeve didn't call for small matters. At the least, Vincent could meet with him and discuss what was going on.

"Understood. I might be...delayed."

"By how much?"

Vincent put his hand on his hip as he looked out the bedroom door. He thought about Yuffie and his lips pursed. "Can't say for certain. Perhaps a day? Maybe two?"

 "Crap. Um," Reeve sounded tense. The issue must've been really weighing on him, then. Ordinarily he didn't let his feelings come through much. He was what Vincent had come to understand as 'corporate sleek.' The former Urban Development leader had to be in the face of Shinra's dog-eat-dog business environment.

When the other man spoke again, it was with a notedly haggard voice. "Look, just get there as soon as you can. Normally I wouldn't impose, but this is really important. Otherwise, I wouldn't have sent Yuffie to bother you. She was all I could spare at the moment. I know you two were kind of on the skids since Meteorfall."

That was an understatement. Yuffie had refused to talk to Vincent for over two years.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Reeve. Let me tend to my business here. I'm certain it will be short." He prayed that would be the case, anyway.

"Thanks. Meet up at Cloud's villa? He gave me an extra key just for this kind of occasion."

"Understood. I'll see you there." Vincent hung up the phone, then ground his teeth.

It was time to deal with that "business" matter down in the laboratory.

 

* * *

 

Yuffie was pretty sure an hour had gone by. She had counted the echoing ticks of the old grandfather clock down the hall in the study, and it was driving her crazy. She couldn't breathe. Would the air run out? Was this chamber tube properly ventilated at all? She was starting to feel hungry, too. Would she starve in here? What would she do about going to the bathroom? When the _hell_ would Vincent come back?

She winced when thoughts of the dark haired man entered her head, because forever attached to that name was the unforgettable sight of Vincent's naked body arched in pleasure. Try as Yuffie might, she couldn't stop herself from summoning the image, and even worse, she couldn't seem to command her body to stop  _reacting_ to it. Wet panties and hard nipples hardly helped her to feel better--if anything they made her feel more anxious. She didn't want to feel these things. She just wanted to get  _out_.

With her knuckles in her eyes, the teenager tried to think up a few plans:

_Plan A: Vince opens the chamber door and I kick him in the nuts._

_Plan B: Vince opens the chamber door and I kick him in the nuts._

_Plan C: Vince opens the chamber door and I kick him in the nuts..._ twice.

So far, she had nothing.

Then Yuffie heard the lab entrance open, and she shot up to her feet, her heart quickening both with fear and anger.

Vincent approached the Mako chamber slowly, his gaze steady as his eyes bore into hers. He was dressed in a cotton button-down black shirt, and black slacks with a silver buckled belt. His dark mane of hair looked wet, and it was combed away from his face so that it cascaded down his back.

As he neared the glass of the chamber tube, Yuffie slammed her palms into the sides and shouted, "Let. Me.  _Out!_ "

The man frowned at her, but said nothing.

This infuriated her.  _What the hell does he think this is? A game? Has he gone off the deep end?_

With all the strength she could muster, Yuffie stepped back and side kicked the chamber glass. The container shuddered a little, but otherwise showed no signs of damage. Yeah, Zack Fair she was not.

" _FUCK_ you Vinnie! The others are expecting me, y'know! You can't hold me in here! And FYI, I'm  _claustrophobic_ you asshole! Now would you please open the goddamn door?" she yelled.

Vincent laughed. It wasn't quite as sharp and wicked as it had been before, but it was still a black, smoky sound, and it took the wind right out of sails.

"'Please'!" he chuckled. His voice sounded muffled behind the glass, but she could still hear every word. "After a string of insults, you actually bother to say please. Perhaps there is hope for you yet?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's called sarcasm, dummy."

The man slowly ticked a finger side to side. "Tsk, tsk. I know sarcasm when I hear it, Kisaragi.  _That_ sounded a little more desperate to me...."

Vincent crossed his arms and with a deliberate slowness, he looked her up and down. Yuffie shuddered as the gunslinger seemed to take in every detail of her body. Her hair stood on end and for some damn reason she started to blush.

_Gawd, get a grip, Yuffie! This is I-like-to-nap-in-coffins-because-I-have-insane-baggage Valentine!_

But up this close, the ninja was once again struck by the man's smooth but masculine grace. She swore, if someone came and told her that Vincent Valentine had been chiseled out of marble, she would have believed them. His skin was exquisite and perfect. His dark hair was thick and lush. His rich crimson eyes were eerie, but captivating. And his body. That hard, powerful--

Yuffie hissed and squeezed her eyes shut, turning her face away as she did so.  _Damn it, stop thinking about that!_ _  
_

"I know no one is expecting you, Kisaragi," Vincent informed her.

The teenager felt her insides turn to ice. Reluctantly, she looked at Vincent. The gunslinger was smirking at her.

"No one is coming for you either. You're here, alone. Reeve thinks you've gone off to...'find yourself.'"

Yuffie bit back her groan.  _Nice going, idiot! Couldn't pick a better time for your touchy-feely spirit journey, could you?_

Vincent continued, folding his hands behind his back. "Which leaves me to wonder...can I let you go? I can't let you tell the others--"

"I won't," the girl interjected in a rush. "I won't say a damn thing about what I saw, Vince!"

The ex-Turk tilted his head to the side, and his gaze could almost be mistaken for sympathetic. "I wasn't talking about that, Kisaragi. I know you won't say a word about what you witnessed. I'm talking about what came  _after_." _  
_

Yuffie swallowed. It wasn't as if lying was such a difficult choice here. Of _course_ she was going to tell the others what he'd done. Aside from needing a swift ass-kicking, Vincent needed  _help_. There was clearly something wrong with him. Not that the ninja could claim to know him all that well, but she was pretty sure she had never seen her ex-AVALANCHE teammate sprout horns and fangs without fully changing into Chaos.

"I won't say anything to anyone about that either," she lied in a solemn voice.

Vincent snorted. "As if I could believe you."

Yuffie slammed her palm into the glass. "Vincent, you're going to have to let me out eventually! What do I have to do to get you to trust me?" _  
_

The man smiled at her, and the girl grew wary. The gunslinger didn't smile often, unless he was thinking of some dark, twisted thing....

"Well that's wonderful of you to say, Kisaragi. If you'll recall, I said that you were  _mine_ to punish now, after the grave insult you inflicted on me."

"'Inflicted?' Seriously? I ran into the room because the tunnel triggers my claustrophobia! I didn't mean to--"

"The fact remains that you  _did_ insult me, foolish girl. Now do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Vincent shrugged ever so slightly. "Not really."

Yuffie gave a mock bow. "Oh! Then please, continue my lord!"

The ex-Turk only chuckled again at her insolent remarks. Putting his hands on his hips he resumed to speak. "I had considered letting you go, you know. But I see now that would be an error on my part. Since no one else has seen fit to show you how to respect authority, I can only think to  _force_ you to do so."

"What is your damage, freak? What authority are you talking about?  _You?"_ she spat.

"Of course."

She turned her back on him and crossed her arms. "Puh-lease! Don't make me throw up!"

"I can't promise that."

This made her glance at him uneasily.

Vincent's face was an unreadable mask, but Yuffie was alarmed to see his eyes had once again taken on that incandescent glow.

"Next," the man went on, as if nothing was amiss. "You must understand that in order for me to teach you, there must be rules. In breaking those rules, there will be  _punishments_. Given your severe lack of proper comportment, I'm afraid the consequences will always be swift and harsh. It's for your own good."

Yuffie half turned, her eyes wide. "Vince...you're serious? I mean, really,  _really_ serious about this?"

"The first rule is this: You will tell no one of what transpires between us. That includes our fellow AVALANCHE members. If you try and tell anyone of our unique arrangement, then I will punish you two-fold."

"What the hellin' hell?"

"Second rule."

She faced him and buried her hands in her hair. "This is  _insane!_ I can't really be hearing this!"

"From now on you will interact with me in a respectful manner. That includes referring to me as your 'lord' or 'master'. Not Vince, not  _Vinnie_ , not even my given name. It is, and always will be,  _lord_  or  _master_. Commit any other form of insult, whether I am present or not, and I will see to it that you suffer. No exceptions."

Yuffie slammed against the glass once more and barked, "I will  _never_  call you those things! Fuck you, you're out of your mind!"

"Third rule: As your master, I have deemed you worthy of my guidance. You will always show me gratitude, in all that I have you do, and for all that I give you, punishments and all. In the instance that you betray my benevolence, you are to beg my forgiveness."

"You crazy son of a bitch--!"

" _Fourth_ rule. Your body, your mind, your very spirit now belongs to me. You must ask my permission for obvious things, such as desires to travel, or what to wear, but you must also ask to sleep, to eat, to shit, to piss, and to cum."

Yuffie was beyond words at this point. She quivered with rage and a sick sort of fear, because the girls who ended up in these kinds of situations, they never came out whole--if they survived at all.

"Finally, you are a pet--like a new puppy that must be made to learn--until that time that I deem you more than just an uncivilized animal. As such, I will refer to you as 'piglet.' I think it is fitting, given your uncouth ways." Vincent paused and rubbed his chin. "It has been a long time since I have played this role, but I believe that should cover it for now. You will wait here while I fetch what is needed to complete your induction." The man's glowing eyes flared as he turned and left the laboratory.

Yuffie watched him go through clouding eyes.

 _I am so screwed!_ she thought with anguish.

 

* * *

 

Vincent returned a short time later with a hose, a small black case, and a box of cleaning supplies. Yuffie rose from a crouching position at the sight of him, but this time she said and did nothing, only kept her eyes trained on his face like she could laser it through the glass. She would fight, and furiously too, but the man did not feel the doubts he had before. The young ninja was unruly, and she had wronged him. Whether or not Vincent's actions were moral lost its meaning to him. He would punish the girl, and enjoy doing so. The teen may not have meant to commit the error that she had, but Vincent was almost grateful for it. What better distraction from his misery than this?

Setting down his box and case, Vincent went to the water valve on the wall near the Mako chambers. He attached the hose to the spigot, and turning on the valve, he tested the spraying head. He was satisfied to find it as frigid as ever. Returning to the box, Vincent removed the sponge, the shampoo, conditioner and body wash. There was also a towel, but he left it in the box. Next to that, what remained was a leather collar with a silver ring. On it was a lock that prevented anyone except the one with the key from removing it. It was currently unclasped. This last thing he took and stuffed into his back pocket.

His cleaning area was set up just where a drain was set in the floor. He wasn't too concerned about getting things wet. He hardly used any of the instruments left in the old laboratory. Still, he rolled up his black sleeves because of habit.

Walking calmly to the terminal, Vincent used the console interface to unlock the chamber doors. Going to the tube, he opened it, and like a firework, Yuffie attempted to assail him again. A straight punch toward his face. A knee for his crotch. He was mildly impressed--her delivery was better this time.

The gunslinger smoothly side-stepped the attacks using the natural speed Chaos possessed, and like the girl was a rag doll, he grabbed her around the waist and body slammed her to the ground. Yuffie lay there, dazed. She may have hit her head again.

Vincent knelt over her, and with his clawed hand, effortlessly ripped the front of her floral tank top. Peeling this and her gray vest off, he was left with the arousing sight of her black silk bra, white lace over the low top, and white stitching along the sides. He hummed appreciatively, his lips quirking up at the ends before he ripped open her shorts and pulled these off with his claw. Her knee high cream white boots were slim enough to allow this, and he deftly unlaced both boots before returning his attention to her black bikini-cut panties. These did not have lace, but they did have a small white ribbon on the front, and this made the man chuckle. Say what you would about the teenager, but she knew good lingerie when she saw it.

Alas, these things were part of her old life, and he had to discard these with extreme prejudice.

Just as the rest of her clothes, Vincent ripped the panties off, before returning to her boots to pull them and her long black socks away. Taking out the collar from his pants, Vincent fastened the accessory around her neck. He was satisfied when he heard the collar's lock snap into place.

This all happened in under a minute, after which, Yuffie started to come out of her daze. The girl, roused to an almost rabid state of self-defense, tried to claw his face, but Vincent easily avoided this and spared her a good sharp slap to the face for her trouble. She was so surprised by this casual violence that Vincent had no trouble at all in dragging her toward the floor drain. Daring to step away for a moment, the ex-Turk crouched down near one of the counters and opened one of its cabinets. Reaching in, he pulled out a slim but sturdy chain, about seven feet long, and an open padlock. Taking these, he quickly threaded the chain through Yuffie's collar ring, then fastened the padlock through the chain links.

Vincent managed to pull away, the other end of the chain in his hand, as the girl took another swing at him. His work done, he could fully appreciate her trembling, naked form. So sleek and limber, the light tan of her almond white skin made the man ache in need in a way he hadn't anticipated. His mouth salivated as he circled Yuffie, drinking in with increasing intoxication the subtle jiggle of her soft breasts, the baby pink nipples hard in the chill of the laboratory. Her ass was round and tight, and her pussy was neat and trimmed, a fact that Vincent took in with admiration and approval. Was it possible for her to still be a virgin? Or perhaps was she just that fastidious about her appearance? He supposed it didn't matter. The growing tightness in his slacks was certainly indifferent to the issue, anyway.

When Yuffie's rage subsided, Vincent watched ravenously as her anger melted into horror.

The girl tried to turn from him, her hands swiftly moving to cover her body.

Amused by her humiliation, Vincent jerked the chain hard, and she hissed when she nearly fell flat on her face.

"Behave, _piglet_." he ordered. "I cannot begin your education with you as you are, filthy from the world, and filthy from your ways. To complete your induction to your new life, you must be bathed."

Yuffie spat at him. "F-Fuck you!" she stammered. Vincent honestly wasn't certain if her clumsy speech was because she was cold, or because she was afraid.

The man tsked and reached down for the spray hose. Aiming at her, he squeezed the trigger. The ninja screamed as the strong stream of frigid water struck her body. She tried to flee from it, but Vincent just jerked the chain again, this time succeeding in sending her crashing to the ground. He tsked again at the sight of blood streaming down her right elbow. He released the spray trigger.

"You are only making it worse for yourself, you know. Now  _and_ in the near future."

"You're...insane..." Yuffie panted, her face contorting with pain as she tried to get up.

"'You're insane,  _master.'_  If you're going to insult me, the least you can do is get  _one_ of my rules correct. Otherwise, this will be a long and tedious affair for me."

"My apologies,  _master,_ " the girl jeered.

Vincent smiled at her. "Good!" He squeezed the spray trigger, and barely managed to keep from laughing when Yuffie screamed and tried pointlessly to shield herself. "Now you just need to eliminate the hateful tone, and we will be well on our way!" he remarked.

When Yuffie was wet to his liking, Vincent released the trigger again, and set down the hose. "Time for the soap," he stated lustfully.

 

* * *

 

Many things went through Yuffie's mind as she tried to rip the chain leash out of Vincent's hands.

_Vincent is a certified maniac!_

_This must be a nightmare!_

_Why is this_ happening _to me?_

But soaring to the top was,  _Oh dear god, Vincent is going to touch me!_

The thought, though steeped in disgust, was far more complicated than that. It was fraught with bashful anxiety and insecurity. It also held a notable charge of anticipation that troubled Yuffie.

 _Am I serious? Vincent is about to_ molest _me! This isn't the time to get excited!_

Despite this thinking, the girl could feel the pit of her abdomen tighten, and she could feel the blood heating her skin in a full body blush that made her want to die, right then and there.

When her attempts to rip away the leash from Vincent failed, the ninja made one last ditch effort to turn and flee, her hands meanwhile desperately clawing at her neck collar. As she feared, she didn't get far. Vincent tugged her back, making her body fall back against him. With his claw hand around her throat, the girl could feel the chain that was wrapped around it biting into her skin. The ex-Turk pulled her against his firm body, and Yuffie could feel with alarm his stiff arousal. It brushed the small of her back, and the ninja felt her limbs go paralyzed at the erotic touch.

While she was struggling to process this, Vincent forced her over to one of the lab work stations, and there, he pinned her by the waist and forced his knee between her legs.

With a punitive sweep of his arm, he cleared a space on the counter surface, not caring about the instruments that clattered to the floor, before taking the soapy sponge gripped in his human hand, and trailing this from her neck to her chest. He teased her pert nipples and massaged each breast with agonizingly slow movements. Yuffie shuddered and tried weakly to escape his touch, but he only gripped her neck harder, making her wince with pain. Taking the sponge again, Vincent proceeded to trail it down her abdomen, over her right hip, and finally around her smooth butt cheek, slowing here before grabbing her by the back of the hair and slamming her forward onto the countertop. Yuffie started to yell something unintelligble before this was lost in a startled choke. Vincent slid the sponge down her butt cheek and toward her inner thigh. She tried to squeeze her knees closed to deny him access, but his knee stopped her.

Unable to contain it, Yuffie whimpered out, "Vincent, don't--!" before he pressed the sponge to her sex and proceeded to rub there, good and firm. The teenager gasped, her body jumping at his first touch, before she started to feel her throat tighten and her body begin to tingle. By this point the sponge was not nearly so cold, having been naturally warmed by her body, and so she could feel the blood rushing to her pussy, the clitoris growing hard as Vincent caressed her between the legs. The sponge felt soft but strange, teasing her vaginal lips and stimulating her clit. She could even feel her nipples more acutely, pressed up as they were to the cool countertop. It was as if a switch had been flipped, and her sense of touch seemed electric all of a sudden. His hard cock pressed insistently on her left hip, telling her just how much he was enjoying this.

But the man had no right to touch her there. It was wrong. It was  _dirty_.

So then why did it feel like she was enjoying it?

 _No!_ Yuffie thought angrily.  _I'm not giving into this motherfucker!_

She tried to push herself upright, but Vincent kept her firmly pinned to the table. With a rebellious yell, she tried bucking him away with her hips and legs, but with his body behind her, and his knee between her thighs, she was too compromised. If anything, her struggles only intensified what she was feeling, doubly so since Vincent had abandoned the sponge on the floor and started to touch her clitoris more vigorously with his own fingers.

"Do you feel dirty, piglet?" he growled over her. "Is my piglet dirty?"

Yuffie wanted to insult him again, but it was like her tongue didn't want to work. What came out of her mouth instead was a low, trembling moan.

How did Vincent know to touch her this way? Yuffie didn't masturbate much. She was usually so busy, and even when she had the chance to, something about the act felt empty and lonely--a desperate attempt at purging herself of the pent up sexual frustration that built up inside of her. She wasn't sure how lovers did it. She only knew that when she vigorously circled her fingers over her clit--just as Vincent was doing now--she came quickly. But those times, the orgasm always felt weak and rushed. This arousal was...stronger than she cared to admit.

Yuffie felt on the verge of cumming in a way she had never felt before.

Without thinking, she moaned again, stronger and louder.

That was when Vincent pulled back suddenly, slapping her ass so hard it made her jolt out of her lustful stupor.

"Now, now, piglet. I cannot have you cumming now. You still need to be punished!" he scolded her.

Disappointment left the teen cold and not a little bewildered. With another stinging slap of her ass, Vincent warned her, "If you rise up when I remove my hand, I  _will_ beat you. Do you understand?"

"Vincent--"

Another slap over the same place he had delivered the others. Yuffie yelped. It was stinging worse and worse each time he did that.

Apparently satisfied by her coerced compliance, Vincent knelt behind her and proceeded to scrub her legs and thighs with the sponge. Yuffie squeezed her eyes shut and tried to control her breathing at the thought that Vincent Valentine was face to face with her naked pussy, but also that he had nearly made her cum. Shame made her feel ill and teary as he scrubbed at her asshole as well.

_I wish I could vanish!_

Vincent then proceeded to clean both of Yuffie's feet before standing and pulling her back toward the drain with the leash. The cold made the girl's muscles lock up, and she couldn't stop shivering now. She bit back a sob when she realized what was coming next. Vincent hit her with another stream of water, making her sputter. Somehow, the cold stream felt worse this time around. Perhaps it was because she had anticipated it.

"Turn and bend over," Vincent ordered.

When Yuffie glared at him defiantly, the man sighed and turned off the water stream.

As though he were speaking to a simpleton, Vincent said slowly, "Piglet, do not misbehave."

The ninja could feel the soap stinging the more sensitive parts of her sex, and with grudging slowness, she turned and bent over.

"Good, pet. We're nearly done!"

Yuffie yelped as the water hit her pussy, rinsing it of the remaining soap suds. With her hands, she reached down and rubbed herself, just to be sure nothing was left. But even so, her fingers lingered over her clitoris, the swollen flesh twinging with pleasure as she caressed there. Her eyes slipped shut....

The water stream hit Yuffie in the back of the head, and she shrieked in surprise. She looked back to see Vincent glaring at her.

"I did not give you permission to pleasure yourself!" the man snapped. He gestured at the floor. "Sit. I will wash your hair."

"E-Even if, if n-no one knows I'm...I'm here, they'll p-put things together e-eventually!" she chattered out.

Vincent only raised an eyebrow at her. "Sit," he ordered again.

When she still refused to do so, Vincent jerked her toward him, and her mouth met his quick fist.

Yuffie crumpled to the ground, her eyes tearing as she felt the blood pour from her lower lip. While she tried to regain her bearings, Vincent started to lather shampoo in her hair. It was about this point that the ninja could feel the desire to fight wane. It wasn't gone, per se, but in this moment, she could not bring herself to keep trying. She was tired, cold, and Vincent's speed and strength were clearly too much for her.

The ninja stared up at a corner in the dark ceiling, trying hard to disconnect, as Vincent proceeded to rinse the shampoo from her head. She thought stubbornly,  _I just...I just need to hold on. Just a bit longer. That's all, right? Just a little bit longer. An opportunity will come. I mean...how could it possibly get worse?_

Vincent also used the conditioner on her hair, and when he finished rinsing this away, he nodded his head in approval. "Excellent. You are finally ready."

"For what?" At his heated stare, she added with gritted teeth, " _Master."_

"Now, piglet," Vincent said smoothly as he walked over to the black case he had brought in earlier. He opened this and pulled out what looked like a dark, cylindrical device with a trailing electrical cord. " _This_ is a violet wand. Are you curious to learn what it does?"

She didn't answer, willing her eyes to burn him with her hatred.

His eyes flared with a bright crimson glow as he flashed a fanged smile at her, the familiar dark veins creeping along the edges of his handsome face again. "No? Well, curious or not, you will become intimately familiar with this device, for it is time for your first lesson in obeying your new master!"


	4. A Lesson in Obedience

To Yuffie's relief, Vincent tossed her the towel he had brought. "Dry yourself thoroughly, pet. And quickly!" he ordered.

He didn't even need to bother. The ninja vigorously dried her dripping wet hair, then passed the towel over the rest of her body from the head down. Never mind how cold the water was, the lab was chilly enough. Her breath was even fogging in front of her and she couldn't stop trembling. When Yuffie was done drying her feet Vincent started tugging her toward the other side of the laboratory by her collar, purposefully coiling the leash chain so that it was short. In his other hand he held the strange gadget--the 'violet wand', whatever the hell that was.

Up against the northern wall near the book shelves, a gurney stood, and it came complete with black straps.

The ninja's legs started to lock as the man pulled her decisively toward it.

"V-Vincent--!" she stammered without thinking.

_Oh god, what's he going to do now? What the hell? What the HELL?_

Without pause, he cuffed her over the back of the head with his fist. It made her stumble the last few steps into the side of the gurney. Clumsily, she caught the edges of the hand rails and pulled herself back up with quivering arms and a dark glare.

The gunslinger peered at her imperiously, his face flushed as he stroked the front of his slacks. When Yuffie saw this, she looked away, ashamed.

 _I_ _s he actually getting off on hitting me?_  she thought with anguish.

Never in a million years would the teenager have envisioned herself in this situation with her former teammate. Sure, Vincent had been more than unsettling to be around in their previous adventures, but the girl liked to think she had a pretty good sense of the creeps and perverts of the world. Vincent, at his worst, had appeared like the sort who might engage in self-mutilation or heavy goth music, nothing more. Clearly her sixth sense was broken.

"Lay on the gurney," he ordered next.

He loomed over her, scant inches away, purposefully invading her space. She felt cornered and vulnerable. She felt... _anxious_. Vincent was tall, well over six feet, and had the body of a predatory cat. Every breath, every movement, every sound ignited Yuffie's senses, making her alert in a way she hadn't felt since she first fought Jenova on that cargo ship two years ago. The girl often bragged to others about how she helped AVALANCHE take down the evil extraterrestrial numerous times in its various incarnations. The memories, though fraught with terrifying moments and close encounters with death, were some of Yuffie's fondest. Those were the times she felt most alive. _  
_

So why was she relating them to the present?

"What are you going to do?" She asked tremulously. Then she remembered what happened last time, and added, " _Master?_ " Yuffie felt like vomiting when the word passed over her tongue. Still, with Vincent now sporting horns and fangs, she wasn't too inclined to incur his wrath further. Not when she was at such a disadvantage.

His eyes flashed and he growled ominously, "As I said, we are going to conduct our first lesson. Now get on the gurney,  _piglet_ , my patience wears thin!"

Yuffie did as she was told, but with a deliberate slowness, her eyes burning with hatred.

"Good," Vincent murmured huskily. "Now lay still. As lovely as I find your bruises, everything must be kept in moderation."

She closed her eyes at this. She could just imagine what her body must look like. She could feel the bruises aching on her stomach and ribs every time she moved. The one on her cheek was still throbbing from the gunslinger's initial abuse. Her throat protested painfully when she swallowed, no doubt marks would be apparent there as well. Her lower lip was split and felt swollen. These were things that a restore spell could clean up in a night. What would she have to do to get that small mercy from Vincent?

More importantly, what would she have to do get  _away?_ _  
_

While she tried hard to center herself into some semblance of calm, Vincent quickly and efficiently strapped her down to the gurney. The straps bit into her fresh injuries and she had to bite the inside of her cheek just to keep from whimpering.

That done, the gunslinger stepped away, up past Yuffie's head, and she craned to see what he was doing. The man returned to the black case on the other side of the room and brought it over. Taking a long cylindrical piece of glass out of the case, he attached it to the end of the device. Holding it carefully, he plugged it in to the wall at a nearby outlet.

She gasped when the device turned on.

The wand's glass started to emit a soft neon violet light, like those shop signs Yuffie saw at the city of Edge. Adjusting a setting on the wand's handle, Vincent tested the glowing glass by bringing it very close to his bare forearm. The girl's eyes widened when she saw arcs of light appear from the glass to his skin. The man did not react, but she could see him smile wickedly from behind the curtain of his dark mane.

When he drew near, she squirmed.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" she yelled. "Hasn't this gone far enough? Can't we just _stop?_ "

Vincent chuckled as he held the device high over her face. She flinched, already fearing its effects.

"No," he breathed. "We've only just begun!"

That's when he leaned down and gave a quick sweep of his wet tongue to both her soft pink tits. She breathed in sharply at the wet, warm feel of his mouth. It was almost pleasant, considering he was essentially molesting her against her will. But the dubious moment was short lived. With a dramatic air, Vincent drew the violet wand close to her right nipple. The arcs of energy appeared instantly, dancing over her skin. Yuffie squealed, her body straining against the straps as she tried to sit up. It was a sharp, buzzing sensation that went through her nipple and along her breast. The feeling was intense, and the only thing the ninja had to compare to it was receiving a static shock...only this was a thousand times worse. It _really_  stung.

The gunslinger pulled the wand away, his devilish face split into an amused grin as his crimson eyes burned into hers.

"How was that?" Vincent asked mildly, as if he'd just cooked her breakfast and wasn't  _torturing_ her. "This is the highest setting it can manage. Sixty-five kilovolts, or 65,000 volts. It's somewhat painful, yes?"  _  
_

"FUCK!" Yuffie finally managed to say. Shocked tears streamed from the corners of her eyes. Her tit still tingled, and her heart was once more ramming the inside of her rib cage.

Vincent leaned down and kissed her brow, making her stiffen. When he pulled away, it was with a considerably darker expression. Lust clouded his eyes. "Then I suppose you won't mind if--" He broke off as he touched her other nipple.

This time, Yuffie was prepared for it, and she bit down hard on her inside cheek to keep from crying out. She bit too hard, however. She could taste the blood, and it made her dizzy. Sweat broke out on her brow, and Vincent wiped at this, tsking.

"Now, now, piglet. Do not keep your squeals from me!" he scolded, before he shocked her right nipple again.

Yuffie tossed her head back and turned her face away, only just managing to stifle the yell that had punched up her throat.

Vincent hummed from the back of his throat. "I see that your defiance will not be so easily eradicated," the gunslinger mused, before shocking her other tit. She jumped with a small gasp. "You should know, this does not discourage me." Another shock. This time, Yuffie couldn't help but whimper a little. Vincent went on as if she hadn't made a sound: "As a Turk, I sometimes had the... _unsavory_  task of persuading others to Shinra's desires. Many did not last long. How long will you last, my little piglet?"

And he kept shocking her, over and  _over._  The first time, the wand's shock had felt sharp, but  _bearable._ The problem was Vincent wouldn't  _stop_ , and not just that, he was going faster and faster, switching from side to side before the last wave of sensation had even ebbed away. The electric sensations built up higher and higher, steadily becoming more and more painful, until--

" _STOP IT! STOP IT, PLEASE!"_ Yuffie half-screamed, half-sobbed.

"Stop moving the wand you mean? Well if you insist, piglet!" the ex-Turk exclaimed before holding it over her right nipple. Yuffie screamed and bucked, trying vainly to get away from the infernal thing, the violet arcs of energy tormenting her. She could even smell the ozone in the air from the wand and it made her feel sick.

Vincent grabbed her roughly by the top of her hair, pulling her head up, and hissed, "Say, 'thank you for your guidance, Master!'"

Yuffie opened her mouth, but all she seemed capable of doing was sobbing. Through her tears she could see the wand's energy arcing into her breast, and the flesh was starting to turn an angry red...

The man gave her head a shake, and she cried out. "Say it, piglet!" Vincent snarled.

"Th-thank you!" she sobbed it.

He let go of her hair and pulled back the wand.

Seeing her salvation at hand, Yuffie desperately begged in a rush, "Thank you! Th-Thank-- _Thank you_ , Master! Thank you for your guidance, Master! I'm sorry! I'm really fucking sorry! Just please, _no more!_ I can't fucking take it,  _please! PLEASE!_ "

Vincent sighed as he leaned down to lick away her tears. Ecstasy was evident on his demonic face. Stroking her hair, he whispered into her ear, "Does my pet wish to be forgiven?"

"Yes...yes, _please..._!" she whimpered, all the while hating herself. She was supposed to be a world renowned ninja and the next heir to Wutai, not some grovelling mess.

But all Yuffie could think about was her stinging tits and the harrowing fact that, for some bizarre reason, her pussy was swollen and wet....

Vincent pulled away and patted her cheek. His long, pale face was returning to normal. The ninja watched in awe as the horns and fangs and dark veins receded, then vanished altogether. A smoldering glow lingered in Vincent's eyes, but they weren't nearly half as sinister as before. Was this Yuffie's first real break in this nightmare?

"Piglet," Vincent murmured, his deep voice reaching straight to her throbbing sex. "You must make things up to your master, now. Are you ready to do that?"

Yuffie hesitated before nodding.  _No more!_ she thought.  _I just can't take anymore! Besides, maybe he'll let me go if I cooperate fully?_

But even she knew she was kidding herself.

Vincent unplugged the violet wand and put the device away in its black case. Then he unstrapped her from the gurney. Yuffie sat up with a wince. Her breasts' skin was  _really_ stinging. Her left breast was a deep pink around the nipple, like she'd put it in a vice, but her right breast was a deep and alarming  _red._ She feared she may have suffered actually burns there.

The gunslinger led the girl along by her chain leash again, this time toward a simple office chair near the book cases toward the study. Grabbing the leash close to the collar, Vincent sat in the chair, meanwhile forcing Yuffie to kneel before him.

Sitting back in the chair, the man spread his knees and gestured for her to come closer.

She stared at him, bewildered.

 _Does he want me to do what I think he does?_ she thought with dread.

"Come. Here," he growled, his eyes flashing.

Swallowing audibly, Yuffie scooted closer on her knees so that she was now between his thighs. Vincent, quick as ever, grabbed her by the nape of her neck with his clawed hand, and forced her face into the bulge of his pants. With a low growl, he moved his hips against her slowly, and she could feel his hard cock strain through the fabric.

Now the teenager's face burned with humiliation, and she tried to pull away without thinking. Vincent's grip tightened, his claws digging into her skin.

With a calm that belayed the ferocity of his touch, Vincent pulled her face aside to unzip his fly and reach into his pants. Yuffie watched, wide eyed and panting like some trapped animal, as he pulled out his long white cock.

Stroking it with his other hand, the ex-Turk murmured huskily, "If you wish to have my absolution, then you will need to please me, pet."

This was going too far. Yuffie couldn't...she just  _couldn't..._

"I'll bite it off!" she threatened. "No matter what happens, you'll be dickless the moment you put that damn thing in my mouth!"

His claws bit deeper into her neck, making her wince. "Piglet...you forget things. Like how I can move faster than your eye can even follow! The moment I'd feel your teeth on me, I would snap your neck and be done with the matter." He smirked. "So I would be  _very_ careful about minding your teeth!"

She glared at him. "There are worse things than death... _my lord_."

Vincent chuckled. In all this time, his hand had not ceased to stroke his cock, and the foreskin had pulled back to reveal its ruddy mushroom tip. "True enough! And I can visit these things upon you with the same ease as I mentioned. But this, I assure you, will not be nearly so unpleasant for you...at least, in the grander scheme of things. Now open your mouth, pet. And remember that everything I give you is a  _gift_..."

 

* * *

 

 

The man watched Yuffie's features, fascinated as her inner struggle manifested in her pretty eyes, her soft lips, her ruddy cheeks. She was an open book, her reactions giving away more about her thought processes than she would have liked to have known. It made watching her as he asserted his dominance immensely entertaining. Never had he had a subject that had given him such a level of...pleasure. The satisfaction coursed through his body like a warm wave, ending in his hard, throbbing cock. Hearing the girl sob and beg him earlier had been such an unexpectedly cathartic experience, that Vincent wondered where this would all lead. If someone would have told him Yuffie Kisaragi could have been so alluring, he would have laughed in their faces. Now...?

As these thoughts ran through the gunslinger's head, Yuffie was reaching the end of her inner conflict.

Tears flooded her eyes, spilling over her cheeks and wetting his dark slacks. Sniffling, the ninja lifted her head, and Vincent let her, releasing her neck from his claw. With her bruised and tear-stained face, she looked like some sort of broken-in prisoner. He delighted in this.

He was riveted as she brought her face close to his erect cock. With trembling lips, she opened her mouth a fraction before snapping it shut and turning her face away. Vincent narrowed his eyes, but didn't move. Instead he settled back in his chair, gazing down his nose at her.

This made her look up at him sharply, her eyes gaining an edge at the aura of confidence he radiated.

She was trapped and they both knew it.

But Vincent frowned when Yuffie raised herself up straighter, her brow tightening as something oddly defiant entered her eyes. A long moment passed as they held each others gaze in a silent battle of wills. Did she mean to go through with what she had threatened? He sighed inwardly. If that were the case, she was more stubborn than he'd thought.

Except when she opened her mouth and took his cock in, she didn't bite. Instead, she grabbed him tightly by the shaft and slid his hard member deeper into her moist mouth, her warm tongue caressing the sensitive underside of his glans before massaging the length of him. She went as far as mid-shaft, no doubt to avoid the gag reflex, but when she slid her mouth back, it still had a strong effect on Vincent. His breathing hitched as he felt his thighs and hips tighten, the hot pleasure twinging from the tip of his cock down to his scrotum. Involuntarily, the man's eyes slipped shut and he hummed in pleasure.

Yuffie's cheeks hollowed as she started to bob faster, encouraged by his reaction.

Vincent let his head fall back, his eyes still shut as the girl sucked him off. How did the girl learn to give such good head? He wondered once more if she were a virgin or not, except this time, with a level of tension. Now that he was learning the prize Yuffie was as his submissive, the thought that anyone else might have enjoyed her body annoyed him. He made a mental note to question the ninja on the matter later. For the moment, he wanted her mouth doing other things besides talk...

Lifting his head, the man gazed with hooded eyes to see that Yuffie had also closed her eyes, as if savoring the taste of him. He smiled in triumph.

When the girl opened her eyes and looked up at him, the smile faded from his face.

Yuffie had pulled back to the tip of his cock, where her tongue swirled around the sensitive head. Vincent breathed in sharply, his eyes fluttering and his body starting to arch before he stopped himself. When he looked at the ninja again, her lips had tightened, her eyes holding laughter.

Altogether he understood what the girl was doing. She was using this moment to exact a sort of victory--a  _small_ victory, but a victory nonetheless. Her maddening touch communicated one thing:  _I can control you, too._

Vincent's face hardened as Chaos growled in his head. _  
_

He couldn't allow this to continue.

With both hands, the gunslinger grabbed the girl at either side of her head by her hair. The ninja jumped in alarm, her eyes widening, and she started to pull away, but he didn't let her. Instead, he jerked his hips into her mouth as he pulled her onto him roughly. Yuffie choked and gagged as his cock rammed the back of her throat, her face turning a bright red. She started to fight him at first, her small hands grabbing his wrists before pushing at his abdomen, but when he forced her head back and speared his cock into her mouth again and again in rapid succession, she finally went limp. The strangled cries his cock stifled were rich to his ears, and he smiled viciously as her distress grew. More tears trailed down the girl's face, her forehead and temple veins bulging as she gagged powerfully, her throat muscles contracting pleasurably around his glans. He laughed out loud at the fact that she still made no attempt to bite him.

When he came, Vincent groaned, cumming into Yuffie's throat. When the last of his climax melted away, his cock turning flaccid, he released the girl.

The ninja dropped backwards onto the ground, coughing hoarsely and gasping. A small amount of white cum clung to her swollen lower lip.

"There," Vincent panted, a single dark lock of hair falling before his eyes. "That wasn't so bad, now was it, piglet?"

She didn't answer. Yuffie had rolled onto her side, her coughing fit having become so intense she was now gagging.

With a roll of his eyes, the man put his cock away and zipped himself up. "Sit up," he ordered.

Yuffie took a moment, but she did so. Her body trembled hard and he could still see her fighting off the urge to vomit.

Baring his teeth, Vincent sat forward and grabbed her harshly by the chin. "Do...not...throw...up..." he growled. For her to vomit would be a rejection of his precious seed. She would reject  _nothing_ from him if she didn't want to suffer the consequences.

He held her eyes. Yuffie took several uneven breaths, the tremors that went through her evident even where Vincent held her chin.

Finally, the gagging stopped.

"Now," he murmured deeply. "What do you say to your lord and master?"

Her eyes fluttered, and she took a deep breath before whispering hoarsely, "Th-Thank you, my lord...."

He smiled at her, his crimson eyes flashing. "You are welcome, piglet. You are _very_ welcome. Now, I think, you have finally earned a little respite from me."

That's when Vincent ran his fingers through Yuffie's hair and said, "Welcome to your new life, my pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have one disclaimer at the beginning about this fic, but I realized I should probably add this one too because it's important: please don't use this story as some kind of guide to BDSM. Yes the violet wand is a real thing, but no, Vince doesn't quite use it properly here. The FF7 world has magic that can heal nasty injuries in an instant--ours obviously doesn't. Vincent won't always play by the rules when educating his new piglet, so don't make him into a role model!
> 
> \--darkest


	5. A Night in the Devil's Den

Without a word, Vincent dragged Yuffie by her leash to the Mako container again. She resisted when she realized where she was being taken, though her limbs felt weak and immaterial. She was a ghost barely clinging to the painful vessel she called her body, and the fight was hardly in her. In just a few hours everything she had come to rely on about herself--her perky attitude, her quick reflexes, her unbending will--gone. It almost didn't feel real. The shock numbed her down to the bones.

Yuffie thought to herself,  _I've been raped,_ and the only thing she could think of was that Vincent was going to put her in that damn container again. Somehow that seemed far less tolerable, and she couldn't gather why. Her thoughts were thin and slippery. It's why her resistance was so laughably weak.

Vincent didn't even acknowledge her stalling. Without pause he threw her back into the Mako chamber and shut it behind her. "It is only for a moment," he said behind her. He sounded almost as though he were trying to reassure her. "I must clean up here before we return upstairs. We will eat, and then we will go to bed."

On her hands and knees, Yuffie stared at the floor, feeling her anxiety spike so badly she felt nauseous all over again. She didn't dare look up. If she did, all she'd see was the curved glass and steel, locking her away like a bug in a display case. All she needed was a pin to impale herself with.

Yuffie squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out and speckling her clenched fists below.

_Don't think about that, moron! Wide...open...spaces!_

As the girl tried to keep from succumbing to another panic attack, the gunslinger set about gathering her torn clothes from the floor before tossing them into the trash. He then gathered the black case and the cleaning supplies and left the lab. Finally calm enough that she could raise her gaze, Yuffie watched him go out of the corner of her eye, her throat tight and sore as a powerful feeling of loathing crawled up from her stomach.

The silence that followed was punctuated only by the ticking of the grandfather clock in the study.

Tick...

Tick...

Tick...

Gradually, the full reality of what had just happened settled on Yuffie. She had just been violated in one of the most humiliating and violent ways possible, and now she felt half the girl she was. Her honor had been tarnished, irrevocably. She was never much of a traditionalist, but there were just certain things about Wutainese culture that stuck with you, and even Yuffie was hyper-aware of her reputation as a woman, despite her feminist leanings. Vincent had taken that all away.

And then the thought entered her head:

_I'm going to kill him._

Not,  _I have to kill him._

Just, _I'm_ going _to._

Because who was she kidding, thinking there was any saving Vincent Valentine? He was clearly an unrepentant monster, and he needed to be put down. More than that, he  _deserved_ to be.

 _No one hurts me like that and gets away with it_... And she thought this calmly, like it was a fact.

She had to look at it that way. She had to think, that no matter how many more atrocities Vincent would subject her to, she would ultimately get her revenge, and it would be as inexorable as being taken to Hell by Hades himself. She would live and breathe this, even if the words coming out of her mouth suggested otherwise, because after all--the sacred art that her father had passed down to her stressed patience, perseverance, and endurance above all things. She had always used her skills in a way that her ancestors had never quite intended, thinking the old ways just didn't suit this fast and clever world. But now...?

Yuffie smiled grimly, her eyes dark and distant.

_You'll get what's coming to you, Valentine. A ninja can wait an eternity for their chance to strike..._

 

* * *

When Vincent returned to the laboratory, it was already getting dark outside. He found Yuffie curled into a ball, staring at nothing. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face tear-stained, but she was not crying. She seemed...strangely calm, and the man frowned at this. Had he perhaps pushed her too far, too fast? There was no pleasure in punishing a warped mind. A person driven mad never understood the pain they went through, and could barely recognize authority let alone themselves.

When he rapped the glass to see if she would respond, Yuffie did look up, and he could see her eyes were clear with understanding. She glared at him, her swollen lip pouting, and he gave a small sigh of relief.

Opening the Mako chamber, Vincent took hold of her chain. "Come, piglet. It is time for supper."

Her glare narrowed as he led her out of the laboratory. In the dark, narrow tunnel leading to the winding staircase, Vincent noticed that Yuffie was tense, her wide eyes lowered as they walked. This made her slower, because she wasn't being as attentive, and she stumbled on the uneven dirt floor. Halfway through, Vincent tired of this and scooped her small naked form up into his arms.

She let loose a small squeal, her body going rigid as he held her to his chest. Raising an eyebrow at her, she quieted, a blush to her cheeks. They ascended to the mansion, and once there, the gunslinger took the ninja to the dining room.

As far as interior designing went, Vincent hadn't bothered much. He only cleaned just enough of the house so that he could live in it with some comfort. That meant the dining room still had dusty, sheet covered furniture, cobwebs still lingered along most of the walls, and mold and water damage was apparent in just about every corner and near every window.

Still, the long dining table had one end swept and polished, a lit candelabra fending off the growing gloom that came so readily at night.

Sitting before the tall wooden chair at the end was a plate of seasoned chicken and rice pilaf along with a bottle of wine and a wine glass.

Yuffie blinked at this, and Vincent smiled at her. "Are you wondering why there is only one plate, piglet? That is because..." he pulled her to the end of the table, and there on the floor, just on the other side of the chair, was a dog dish and a water bowl. "Your meal is here."

Her reaction was almost instantaneous, "You actually expect me to--!?" but she broke off when she looked at him.

He watched with interest as Yuffie's pink cheeks turned a rich crimson. Swallowing audibly, she looked away and said tightly through barely moving lips, "Thank you, master."

Vincent tied her leash to his arm rest before sitting down. "Sit and eat. I went to the trouble of preparing food for you, I want to see that dish licked clean."

He could see a muscle in her jaw tightening. "Yes, master."

"And do not use your hands. You're an animal. Eat like one."

"Yes, master."

The man nodded, though he felt a twinge of disappointment. The girl was being oddly agreeable all of a sudden. Robotic, yes, but still agreeable. Just a few hours ago, she couldn't say 'master' without sounding as if she were wishing the pox on him. There was still some noticeable anger there in her voice, but it was much more subdued. From what he'd observed earlier, Vincent thought she'd last a little more. Equally as off-putting as tormenting an insane person, was exerting your dominance over someone who rolled over too quickly. There was no  _challenge_ in that. _  
_

Chaos, however, was not so concerned.

 _Don't be fooled_ , the monster whispered inside of him.  _The girl is just holding back. It's in her eyes. She's feeling positively_ murderous  _towards you._

Vincent wasn't so sure, but he hoped the demon was right. If that were the case, then he would have to test her resolve.

He barely nibbled his food, sipping mostly on his wine as he watched Yuffie awkwardly eat plain white rice and shredded chicken out of a bowl.

 

* * *

 

Yuffie could feel her neck and shoulders burn with embarrassment as she planted both hands wide at either side of her bowl and lowered her face to the mound of food. Eating without the aid of utensils or even one's hands was quite a challenge. Rice clung to her cheeks, nose, and chin, and she wanted to turn invisible. It didn't help that every swallow hurt her throat, no thanks to Vincent's brutal assault. She couldn't help but wonder what Tifa or any of the others would think if they could see her now, huddled on the floor and eating out of a bowl like some kind of pet. Twice the tears threatened to fall, but she fought them back, eating her food faster.

 _Fuck this_ _!_ she snarled inwardly.  _He's trying to degrade me. I doubt the asshole even plans to give me new clothes! Stupid lunatic! I can't let him win! ...Ugh, but listen to me whine like it's going to get me anywhere. Just eat the fucking food, Yuffie! You need your strength!_

But as she fought to lick up the last shred of unseasoned chicken from the center of the crater of rice at the bottom of the bowl, she couldn't help but picture a pig eating in just such a fashion.

This single image managed to get to her, and the warm tears flooded Yuffie's eyes for what seemed the millionth time that day.

Wiping the food and tears angrily from her face, she sat back on her legs and took a deep breath.

_I'm so sick of this!_

Vincent, lazily swirling his glass of wine, regarded her with a questioning look. "Is something the matter, pet? Speak to me."

Yuffie swallowed hard and glowered at the man, her dark bangs wavy and frizzy on her forehead from having dried unbrushed.

With effort, she muttered, "I can't get the last piece of chicken from my bowl..."

Vincent considered this for a moment before pushing back his chair and kneeling down in front of her. Her eyes widened when he did this. She flinched when the gunslinger moved to grab the piece of chicken out of her bowl with his claw, then held it up near her face.

"Open," he ordered in a low murmur.

The girl's eyes fluttered, but she let her mouth open. Gently, he placed the food in her mouth. Vincent didn't pull away after this. Instead, he let one of his claws gently caress her swollen lip, making her shudder and pull away. The man frowned at this reaction, but he didn't hit her. Instead, he reached down and shook her bowl, so that the rice was more evenly spread along the bottom. This way, it would be easier for Yuffie to eat.

She looked up at him in surprise as he sat back in his chair. He didn't look at her, and she could feel him slipping away into his thoughts.

 _Just what are you thinking, Valentine...?_ she wondered, before warily resuming her meal.

 

* * *

 

When dinner was over, Vincent cleared his plate and her bowl, then led her upstairs. Once on the second floor, he led her down the left hallway, away from the secret staircase, where he slipped into the first door on the right. This was the master bedroom, and Yuffie was surprised by it. It was easily the nicest room in the entire mansion, with a king sized bed dressed in black silk sheets and new dark wood furniture that still smelled like they had come off the sale floor.

There was a door adjacent to the bed on the other side of the room that Yuffie guessed led to the bathroom. What really caught her attention though, was the dog bed on the floor between the bedroom door and the large bed.

 _Oh give me a break! Did this guy stop at a pet store while he kept me locked up!?_  she thought miserably.

The dog bed was large and brown, considering what it was, and lined with soft, cream-colored, fuzzy material that she was certain would stir up her allergies. There was a thin sheet blanket folded in the center of it, and a small white pillow on top of that.

Vincent looked at her with raised eyebrows, his dark bangs falling into his crimson eyes.

"As you might have guessed, this is where you'll be sleeping tonight," he said unhelpfully. "I will allow you one opportunity to use the restroom now. I suggest you do so. I expect you to stay put for the rest of the night."

"I can't just pee on command, you know!" she protested.

He shrugged. "Then it will be a very uncomfortable night for you. Needless to say, I will punish bed-wetting. My pet _will_ be house trained, even if she doesn't want to be. Now will you use the restroom, or not?"

Yuffie pursed her lips as he awaited her answer.

After a moment, she nodded.

Without another word, the man led her to the bathroom, but when she stepped inside, he inserted himself in the doorway and did not move. Unable to shut the door, she looked at him, pained.

"Oh _come on_ , Vinnie! I can't _\--_!"

He moved so fast she couldn't even see it. His claw grabbed her by the face then slammed her up against the wall. It doubly hurt because she'd already hit her head in the same spot earlier that day. With his eyes flashing blood red, the man leaned in close and snarled, "What did you just call me, piglet? I think I may have heard wrong!"

"M-Master!" Yuffie squeaked. "I'm sorry! I was just--" she winced as he claws dug into her jaw and cheeks. This effectively made moving her lips harder, and her speech became distorted. "I-I don't kn-know if I can go with s-someone watching!"

His brow furrowed. " _Try,_ " was all he said, before releasing her.

Yuffie rubbed her face, red marks showing clearly where he had grabbed her. It was just more bruises to add to the countless others.

Shaking with adrenaline, the ninja sat on the toilet and tried to think of waterfalls and raging rivers. After a full minute went by, she managed a weak trickle, but it was like her bladder refused to work with her.

Meanwhile, Vincent stared at her as he leaned on the door frame.

Suddenly, he asked, "Yuffie, answer me truthfully. Are you a virgin?"

The question caught her so off-guard that the teenager found she suddenly couldn't pee again. Flustered and annoyed, she mumbled, "Why?"

When the ex-Turk started to move toward her menacingly, she blurted out with hands thrown up to shield herself, " _No!_ I'm not, okay?"

He paused, his eyes narrowing. "With who? When?"

Yuffie still didn't lower her hands, and for the moment she forgot why she was sitting on a toilet to begin with. She could only look at Vincent warily through her splayed fingers as she answered, "Some surfer guy. I forget his name. Happened during one of our trips to Costa del Sol with AVALANCHE, all right? I think it was when Cloud bought the villa. I...I sort of got drunk during the housewarming party. The details are foggy."

Vincent nodded slowly, though the incandescent glow to his eyes still would not fade. He stood there, tensed, and Yuffie watched him as aching tremors wracked her body.

Finally, she struck up the courage to ask, "Can I pee now, my lord?"

She'd meant the question to be snide, but it came out almost pleading instead.

He nodded and stepped back into the doorway, his eyes averting to the opposite wall.

As Yuffie managed to resume urinating, she wondered why Vincent would ask her such things. Was he intending on using the information to torment her in some new, horrendous way? Just in case, she had only been partially truthful. She did remember the surfer's name--who wouldn't remember the name of the person they gave their virginity to after all? It was Nero Srell, the son of the city's materia shop owner. They'd met the first time she had arrived at Costa del Sol with AVALANCHE, and she hadn't thought much of him as a person. Then again, there wasn't much  _to_ him. Nero was a dumb beach rat that let his pecker do the thinking, not someone you bothered to hold a conversation with. But if she recalled correctly, they hadn't really talked much at that party...

In the end she had robbed the surfer and his dad blind. It wasn't one of her most admirable moments, but in her defense, Nero had ditched her soon after they'd had sex to go flirting with some other floozy he knew. Hell hath no fury, or so the saying went. The experience had left Yuffie less than interested in the opposite sex for a while.

Yet regardless of her sour experience with Nero, Yuffie didn't want Vincent utilizing that memory in some way to humiliate her further than he already had. She could see no other reason why the man would bother asking for such information.

When she was done relieving herself, Vincent ordered her to brush her teeth using a new tooth brush, before he pulled her to her new resting place. After forcing her to stand on her new bedding, he reached down and tied the end of her leash to the metal frame of his bed. After all this, he locked the chain with a combination lock he produced from his pocket.

Then he started to undress.

Blushing badly, Yuffie turned away, but not before she saw the creamy crest of the man's hip and the lower half of his defined abs. She tried to busy herself by unfolding her modest bed sheet and settling down into a position she might be able to sleep in. Lucky for her, she preferred sleeping curled up, because the dog bed was not long enough for her to stretch out in. When she found a position she could live with, she caught sight of Vincent's round ass and sculpted thighs slipping under the covers of his silk sheets. He remained sitting up when he looked at her, and arched a sleek eyebrow.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'd like to start travelling for Costa del Sol," he said.

Her eyebrows rose. _Costa del Sol? Is that a coincidence, or..._

At her expression, the man chuckled and added, "I have business there, piglet. I'm not looking for your old lover."

She relaxed a little. That was good...right?

Vincent lay back onto his pillows before reaching a muscled arm out to turn off the light. He said off-hand, "Though, if I ever do find that young man, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill him."

Yuffie stiffened at this casual remark as she was plunged into darkness.

The time ticked by agonizingly slow. Soon, she heard the rhythmic breathing that signaled Vincent was asleep.

The ninja was wide-awake. When she thought it was safe, she sat up and winced at the small chinking sound her chain leash made. The man didn't move, his breathing still calm and deep.

_All right, Yuffie! Now's our chance. Time to feel around. Maybe we can find something that we can use._

The girl didn't bother with her collar or the two locks that kept her chained to the bed. The collar she had inspected thoroughly in the time Vincent left her in the laboratory, and it was of top design. As far as she could make out, there was no way to get the damn thing off. As far as the combination lock went--unless she could turn on the light, she couldn't even attempt at guessing the numbers to unlock it. And the third lock, which was used to keep the chain leash looped around her collar's ring? That required a key, and she didn't have anything to pick it with yet. Ultimately, that was her goal.

So Yuffie felt around the floor near her bed, under Vincent's bed, and behind the bedside table. She grew more and more frustrated until her fingers touched something long and sharp in the dark. Picking up the slim, metal object, Yuffie held it up in the weak moonlight that managed to filter past the drawn window shades.

Her breath caught.

Held between her thumb and forefinger was a five-inch nail. It had been lodged in a crevice between the floor and the wall just next to the bedside table, no doubt having rolled there during some kind of renovation period, only to be forgotten. The nail tip was too thick to fit into the small keyhole on her chain's lock, but when the ninja gripped the nail in her fist, she discovered that just enough of the tip was exposed that it could be used as a weapon.

Yuffie took a deep breath. Here it was. Her chance to be free. One stab of this in Vincent's neck, and he was fucked. She could hit him in the throat, driving the nail in till it pierced his trachea and he choked on his own blood. Or she could even aim for his jugular vein or carotid artery and let him bleed out. The man may have been supernaturally fast and powerful, but surely such serious injuries would be beyond even his survival? Especially if she went all out, stabbing him repeatedly? In any case, she had to do  _something_. Who knew when she would have another chance?

With hooded eyes, Yuffie stood and gazed down at Vincent's sleeping form. Even his neck was exposed.

 _This is almost too easy,_  she thought as she raised her makeshift weapon...


	6. A Lesson in Desire

Yuffie could hear her heart thundering in her ears as she brought the nail down as hard as she could. This was it. The end to her nightmare.

Or it would have been if Vincent hadn't caught her wrist with his claw.

One instant, the ex-Turk had been laying still, his eyes closed. Then in the virtual blink of an eye, his large dry hand held Yuffie back, his crimson eyes glaring. The girl almost hit the ceiling, she jumped so hard. Her heart raced a million beats a second, hammering painfully in her chest. He quickly sat up and grabbed her by the back of her neck before he forced her down over his lap. There he wrenched her petite wrist into an agonizing twist behind her. His metal claw hurt her arm, and she cried out, her hand spasming to release the long nail.

Vincent hissed, "And what...do you think...you are _doing?_ "

Instead of struggling, she went still. Yuffie wasn't stupid. She couldn't quite see the man's face from this angle, but if she had to hazard a guess, he must've been pissed. If he wrenched her arm any further he'd dislocate it--or worse.

That didn't mean she had to pretend to like it. "Gee, I thought it was obvious!" she snapped.

The gunslinger snarled, putting more pressure on her arm. Yuffie squealed as her shoulder joint protested. When the man spoke again, she could feel what was left of her spunky attitude flee.

Vincent's voice was layered, just like it had been when he'd sprouted horns.

"Clearly, the piglet has learned nothing! Perhaps I should skewer its body and put its head on a _stick?_ "

Yuffie's eyes widened.  _Is he serious? He can't be serious!_

But a black voice inside whispered,  _Why not? He's done so many other things to you._ _ **  
**_

Just as this heavy ball of dread formed in the pit of the ninja's stomach, she felt Vincent's grip soften on her arm.

"No..." he growled, voice strained. More than that, his voice was  _normal_ again.

Yuffie's alarm started to mingle with bewilderment as the man suddenly released her. Leaping onto the mattress, the girl tried to flee to the other side only to be reminded with a strong jerk at her neck that she was still chained to the bed frame by her collar. Still, teetering there on the edge, Yuffie felt safer. She watched, hunched with feet tucked under her like a gargoyle, ready to move in case Vincent launched himself at her. But the gunslinger had his face buried into his human hand, his metal claw clenched tight and visibly trembling. His pale naked body was taut, like he was restraining himself. He still had the devilish horns.

They remained that way for a long time.

Then, with a deep and sudden breath, Vincent lowered his hand and looked at Yuffie through his dark bangs. The horns vanished. The ninja blinked hard at this startling transformation. No matter how many more times she saw it, she would never get used to that.

"No," the gunslinger repeated, though much calmer now. "We cannot kill her. It would defeat the purpose of it all."

"Who are you talkin' to, huh?  _Chaos?_ " Yuffie spat. "Don't you see, Vincent? You are one sick jerk if that monster is controlling you!"

"And does my supposed insanity justify you trying to kill me?"

"You  _raped_ me!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No one does that to me and gets to live!" Yuffie seethed. She wrenched angrily at her leash, the chain biting into her palms. "I don't deserve this! I've done too much and come too far to be treated like some subhuman plaything!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Subhuman? Piglet, as I've told you before, you are merely an _animal_ \--" _  
_

" _FUCK you!_ _The first chance I get, I'll KILL you!_ " Yuffie screamed. She stood on the bed and glared down at the ex-Turk, her burned chest heaving as she hissed next, "You might think you're getting away with this now, but I will have my revenge against you, Vincent Valentine! Even if it takes me  _fifty years_ to do it, I will!"

"You will?" He asked, tilting his head ever slightly.

This made her angrier. It was like he was brushing her off. "Of course I will!"

He shrugged. "But what if you liked it?"

Yuffie stared at him. "What?"

Vincent crossed his arms. "You heard me, piglet."

"Don't be ridiculous! I know you're delusional, but you can't be  _that_ delusional! You can't force a person and expect them to be okay with it!"

"Can't I?"

"Where are you going with this?" Yuffie demanded. "Do you have some kind of crazy point you're trying to make?"

Vincent tugged the chain hard. The ninja had been prepared for that, and tried to lean away, but when the gunslinger pushed her instead, she flopped backward onto the bed with a yell. Yuffie rapidly flipped around, clawing at the sheets, but Vincent's arm wrapped around her throat, and in the next instant, she was lifted bodily from the bed, her legs kicking wildly.

"Let me go!" she screeched. She could feel his sex brushing her back, and it made her stomach flip. He wasn't sporting a full hard on, but that seemed to be changing...

The man didn't listen to her protests. Instead, he casually held her off to the side as he reached down for his bedside table's drawer. She saw out of the corner of her eye as he picked up a foot long cable tie, one end already fed in through its locking head. Vincent released her neck to grab both her flailing fists and forced them behind her like he was going to put on handcuffs. His large claw gripped her petite hands easily, holding her in that position while his other hand looped the thin cable tie around her wrists. Seeing his intentions, Yuffie intensified her struggle, trying to shake the plastic thing off, but the gunslinger wasn't even fazed. With dexterity that stunned her, the man was able to pull the cable tie closed in one quick motion. The plastic bit into her skin. Now Yuffie couldn't separate her hands, despite how hard she tugged.

Vincent reached into the drawer once more to grab two small items and his best revolver, the Outsider. Yuffie's eyes widened at the sight of this, but before she could really do anything, he pushed her onto the bed, face up. She growled, writhing on the silk sheets as she fought to free her hands. He sat on the edge of the mattress, his claw tossing up what turned out to be two medium sized binder clips, while his human hand gripped the revolver in his lap.

"My pet, you have misbehaved quite a bit!" he scolded softly. "I'm afraid we will have to squeeze in one more punishment before the night is through. You clearly have failed to grasp the true nature of your position."

Yuffie tried to sit up, but Vincent just forced her back down with his claw and straddled her hips. Shouting angrily, the girl tried to knee him in the back, but he barely budged. That's when he held up the gun and cocked back the hammer.

She stilled, her breath catching.

_But I thought he said he wouldn't kill me!?_

" _Cure_ ," Vincent whispered, his lips barely moving. A gentle white glow appeared, swirling around his hand and gun, before spiraling into her body.

Yuffie gasped, her eyes fluttering as she felt the painful burns and aching bruises gradually vanish. Warmth filled her body, her nipples hardening and goose flesh erupting over her healed skin. She closed her eyes in relief. It was short lived.

The girl felt Vincent grab her right nipple and pull on it hard before snapping something painful over it. Yuffie yelped, her eyes flying open as she tried to sit up again. Vincent jammed the Death Penalty under her chin, and the ninja stiffened, their eyes meeting.

"Are there bullets in that gun?" she asked tremulously.

"No," the man admitted with a smirk. "But there  _is_ a mastered Enemy Skill materia equipped. Would you like to try one of the many status effects I have available?"

Yuffie swallowed audibly.

"I thought so. Stay still, piglet."

With a clenched jaw, she did as she was instructed, and soon she felt the sharp bite of the other binder clip on her left nipple. She winced and raised her head again to see both her tits now caught in stinging grips.

Vincent hummed with approval as he gently stroked his cock, his warm scrotum tickling Yuffie's stomach. He flicked the ends of the binder clips with his pistol, making her squeak involuntarily.

Now smiling broadly, the man grabbed her leash close to the collar and pulled her along with him as he climbed off of her. He stood and tossed the Outsider onto the bedside table, then made her stand with him, only for him to sit back down again. Instead of making her kneel in front of him for another blow job, like she dreaded he might, the gunslinger forced her down over his lap instead. He had her placed so that her stomach and ribs were over his closed thighs, and her tits were left free to the air.

Yuffie's eyes widened.  _Crap! Is he going to--?_ _  
_

She wasn't even given time to wonder. Vincent slapped her on the ass. Hard.

Yuffie inhaled sharply, her body stiffening at the stinging sensation that went through her buttocks. The force of the blow traveled through her body, and her breasts bounced, causing the tight-gripped binder clips on her nipples to bounce as well.

Vincent rubbed her where he'd struck, and murmured. "Piglet, I observed something quite interesting down there in the laboratory today."

Another slap. This one on the other cheek.

Just as before, Yuffie could feel the clips on her nipples bounce. After the initial pain of putting them on, the sensations they produced were more aching then outright painful. But she could feel a flare of intense feeling each time the clips were made to move, and it was unlike anything the ninja had felt before.

Meanwhile, Vincent continued his musing, "It appears that my pet has the most curious reactions to things."

Slap. This time over the first cheek. The skin stung, and Yuffie bared her teeth. A warm tension formed in her lower abdomen.

"Now, when I say, 'reactions.'" Slap. "I don't mean the usual filth and disorder that spills out of your dirty mouth." Slap. "Or even the ugly expressions that cross your face." Slap, slap. Yuffie yelped, her arms straining behind her as she twisted on his lap. "I mean I could see your  _body_ reacting. Shall we see if it happens again?"

That's when he let loose.

The girl cried out as Vincent unleashed a relentless onslaught on her ass without warning, his hand striking her faster than she could follow. All the while, her tits jiggled and the clips jumped wildly, leaving her nipples feeling overwhelmed with the strange sensations. Yuffie squealed, her legs kicking, but this only seemed to make the man spank her harder. The tears came, streaming down her face as she shrieked and cried out, Vincent's metal claw firmly gripping her side so she couldn't rise up or roll off of his lap. It got to the point that Yuffie was screaming at the top of her lungs, his spanks hurt that much. Her legs were almost non-functioning at this point, the pain rendering her weak and out of sorts.

When the man finally stopped, he rubbed her throbbing butt cheeks softly, the feeling soothing but uncomfortable at the same time.

"Now," Vincent murmured. "Let us see how our piglet has fared after that exercise."

Yuffie didn't need him to tell her. She let her head hang, her face a deep and embarrassed red.

She could feel his long fingers caress her wet pussy and she whimpered, hunching her shoulders around her ears.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed with mock surprise. "Why piglet, did that punishment excite you? You've even got your thighs wet! I wouldn't be surprised if you made a mess on the floor!"

His fingers teased her pussy's outer lips before he carefully trailed a wet finger up the inner lips, straight to her engorged clitoris. She breathed in and held her breath as Vincent swirled his finger lazily around the sensitive spot. Every passing touch sent pleasurable twinges throughout the girl's trembling body.

"But that is curious, isn't it?" Vincent stated huskily. She could feel his hard cock poking her ribs. "Why would you be so wet, my piglet? Hmm?"

She didn't answer. Couldn't. Not when he was touching her like that.

 _I can't think!_ she thought helplessly.  _This is too much! I can't...I just...I don't understand any of this!_

"Could it be that my pet  _likes_ to be punished?" Vincent's caress grew more heated, making Yuffie's clitoris throb. His words were just a hot breath over her. "Is that why she insists on testing her new master? Because she wants to feel the _pleasure_ with the _pain?_ "

Then Vincent slipped his long thumb into her, the wide pad massaging her spongy g-spot while his fingers continued to rub her clit.

Yuffie gasped loudly, her head tossing back and her back arching. The man was fucking her in a way she never had been before. It felt so alarmingly good that the ninja couldn't hold back the moan that slipped her lips. She thought desperately,  _No! This isn't who I am! I'm not a freak!_

"Don't cum!" Vincent growled over her.

She whimpered. _Is he serious!?_   The tension was building in her lower abdomen, her vaginal muscles clenching around his thumb. "But--!"

"Do. Not. Cum! Or I will spank you with my claw until you pass out!"

He would do it. She knew he would. Frantically, the girl tried to control her breathing, her eyes burning a hole into the floor. She tried to think about un-arousing things--like naked old people--but she could still feel the binder clips on her nipples jiggling, the skin there tingling for want of blood, and it was only taking her back to the fact that she was being given the best finger fuck of her life.

In an act of desperation, Yuffie settled on biting her lip. She bit so hard she broke skin, and for the moment, the sudden sharp pain and metallic taste of blood was enough to bring her down from the brink of an orgasm.

That didn't mean the tension didn't go away. If anything, the throbbing lip started to contribute to the problem. At this rate, it would only be a matter of time.

Shame-faced, Yuffie sobbed out, "P-Please! Let me cum!"

"Please let me cum...?" Vincent trailed off meaningfully. He was now slowly but firmly circling his thumb into her g-spot, sending dizzying sensations that made her knees weak.

"Master!" Yuffie moaned. "Please let me cum,  _master!"_

The man growled, a harsh rumbling sound that was almost feral. The girl wondered fearfully if she had somehow angered him, but in the next instant, he pulled his finger out of her, and she found herself tossed backward onto the bed. Vincent climbed over her, forcing his way between her legs. Yuffie stiffened as she locked eyes with the gunslinger. His crimson eyes were hooded with lust, and she could feel his stiff cock poking her sore ass.

Without breaking eye contact, Vincent removed the clips from Yuffie's nipples, one by one. She whined, her body writhing at the painfully sharp, pins and needles sensation that each nipple felt as the blood rushed into the bruised skin.

Then the gunslinger caught her off guard again when he leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. His warm tongue gently caressed the throbbing tit, and Yuffie groaned, her back arching her breast into his mouth. It felt so unbearably good, like the cure spell had been. Vincent even offered this same kindness to the other side, his tongue swirling around the sensitive nipple like it was something to be treasured.

 _This is so bizarre...it's almost...not all that bad. But how can I think that? This jerk's assaulted me! Hell, he_ is  _assaulting me! Am I crazy?_

When he pulled away, Vincent grabbed his cock firmly, close to the base of the shaft. Yuffie raised her head to watch him with fresh alarm. The foreskin had pulled back to reveal his ruby red mushroom tip. With purpose, he moved in closer and teased her pussy with it, letting it slide up and down her sensitive lips and clitoris, before finally stopping just outside of her wet hole.

Yuffie's breathing turned uneven and she tried to squirm away. _  
_

"Piglet, if you feel you must, tell me no," he breathed over her.

The ninja stared at him, stunned.

_Does...does this mean that he won't...?_

"No!" she said quickly.

That's when Vincent thrust his cock into her, balls deep.

"No! No, no, _no!_ Didn't you freaking hear me!?" Yuffie cried out, her outrage spiraling with her conflicting arousal. She tried to get her legs between them, to push the man away since she couldn't with her arms tied beneath her, but he only grabbed her just behind the knees and pushed her legs up, giving him better access to fuck her pussy. He pulled his cock out nearly all the way, before thrusting in once more to the hilt, making the ninja's sore ass sting when their bodies collided. Yuffie gasped, her throat tight with unwanted desire.

Vincent's eyes rolled shut and he murmured, "Oh I heard you, piglet." His eyes eased open and he smirked down at her. "It just doesn't matter what you say. Because you're _mine_ , in more ways than you realize!"

"No," Yuffie whispered, shaking her head in horror.

The gunslinger laughed evilly, the sound rich and handsome, but black with sadistic delight as he fucked her steadily.

The girl tried to push him back with her legs again, but found she couldn't even make a proper attempt anymore. She was in too compromised a position.

"No!" she cried out, bucking her hips against his as he pumped into her, his cock sliding easily into her wet pussy. He was so long, he was lightly tapping the wall of her cervix, sending an intense sensation throughout her vagina, down her thighs, and up her abdomen.

Vincent released her legs as he lowered his body down over hers, his hips grinding in circles as he drove his cock in as deep as it could go. All the while he stimulated her sensitive g-spot. His body also pressed against her clitoris, making Yuffie dizzy as the wave of pleasure seemed to drown her.

"No," she moaned weakly. " _No!_ "

"Yes," Vincent hissed into her ear, his breath hot and his lips teasing. "Do you like it when your master fucks you, piglet?"

Yuffie squeezed her legs around his hips, and without thinking, she ground her hips in time with him, her head tossing back as she cried out in feverish pleasure.

"Would you like to cum, my pet?" Vincent asked with a strained voice.

Yuffie heard herself speak. "Y-Yes!"

"Say that word again," he grunted.

"Yes!"

"Again!"

" _Yes, yes, yes!_ " Yuffie screamed hoarsely.

"Cum! Cum now!" Vincent snarled before biting down hard on her neck and fucking her ruthlessly. The girl could barely breathe, his cock thrust into her so hard. He kept touching that deep place within her, over and over again, the powerful sensations building on top of one another until--

" _OH GOD!_ "

Yuffie came. It was such a powerful euphoria that her entire body seized, her breathing hitching as her vaginal muscles contracted powerfully. Vincent groaned into her neck, his mouth still on her throat as his thrusts slowed to a stop. As the last waves of pleasure washed away, the girl went limp on the bed, her chest heaving. Vincent released her neck and pushed himself up with his arms, a light sheen of sweat on his face.

Too tired and ashamed to move, the she allowed him to grab her face and turn it toward him. They locked eyes, and he smiled at her wolfishly, a light sheen of sweat on his brow. He still hadn't pulled out, despite his dick having gone soft inside her.

Listlessly, she wondered if she was going to get pregnant. Vincent hadn't been wearing a condom.

"You see now, piglet?" he murmured silkily. "You will not kill me, because your body does not want you to. And soon, your mind won't either."

Then the man pulled away from her, leaving her cold. She could feel his hot cum dripping out from her pussy, the sensitive, swollen skin there throbbing like it had just gone through the most intense pounding it had ever received. Vincent rolled Yuffie's limp body over and removed the zip ties from her wrists. Her arms now free, the ninja curled into a ball on the mattress, numbly rubbing her sore wrists.

 _Leviathan help me_ , she thought with misery.  _Vincent Valentine just fucked me...and I think I liked it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any ladies who might be thinking, "Ow! He did cervix punchies? That sounds un-sexy!" Behold: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uterine_orgasm
> 
> Another fun fact--did you know there was a such thing as the A-spot? It's located just over the cervix, toward the belly button.
> 
> The more you know!


	7. Travelling With Pets

Following the events of last night, she hadn't slept well at all. After Vincent had assaulted her for the second time, she'd stayed up late, thinking. She'd cried too, of course, but mostly she thought, furiously, about what had happened to her. How she felt. Because she  _didn't_  know how she really felt. And it wasn't a tie between two choices either: angry or sad. It was more like was she angry, sad, frightened, confused--?

Satisfied? Exhilirated?  _Aroused?_

Because Yuffie knew, in a deep and instinctual capacity, that she couldn't wish this away. She also knew that she could not be mixed up about her murderous designs for Vincent. If there was any self-doubt, she would fail, whether through a lack of will or a sense of desperation. She had to be committed. She had to be resolute. Denial was easy. A cowardly escape. She could sit and deny what she had felt last night, she could write it off and say, _It was biology. He just hit all the right spots. You can have an orgasm while being raped!_

But Yuffie knew better. What made her so indomitable and resilient despite all the hardships and horrors faced with AVALANCHE was her self-honesty. She could lie and tell others the opposite (and she often did) but what mattered to her was understanding how  _she_ felt. It told her what her limitations were, and whether any of them could be overcome.

In this case? The truth was, Yuffie  _loved_ it when Vincent fucked her.

And if she really stopped and thought about the evening as a whole--it had all contributed. That wasn't to say she enjoyed it  _all_  but...it had been a kind of thrill that had resulted in a cathartic, if devastating, conclusion.

 _I'm a masochist_ , she thought desolately. Self-honesty didn't necessarily mean she was okay with it. Far from it. How was life going to be now, knowing that her best highs were obtained from being treated like dog shit?

This didn't even conflict with her past experiences. Hadn't she felt most in her element when she was in a struggle of some sort? It could be a fight or a theft, but it sent a bolt of electricity through Yuffie, especially when the odds were against her. Why else would she have picked that fateful fight with Cloud and the others? Those feelings convinced her there were things at stake-- _worthwhile_ things. She always believed winning or losing determined her level of pleasure. Now, she knew that wasn't always the case.

But did that give Vincent the right to degrade her, beat her, and  _rape_ her?

 _The hell it does!_  she thought furiously.

_I may be some special brand of pervert, but that doesn't mean I deserve any of this! Least of all from Vincent Angst-Monger Valentine!_

So when Yuffie was roused from sleep with Vincent standing over her, a large white bag clutched to his chest, she glared. Dark circles were under her eyes and her ass was still sore. He, meanwhile, looked like a million gil, dressed in a dark gray shirt, black boot cut jeans, and his iconic gold tipped boots.

"I trust you slept well, piglet?" he asked with a smirk.

She rose to her feet and said spitefully, "Last night doesn't change anything."

Vincent only raised an eyebrow at her as he set the bag on the bed.

His lack of reaction annoyed her, so she spat next, "I  _hate_ you!"

"Very good, piglet!" he exclaimed as he opened the large bag and reached inside. "You almost sounded like a  _child_ for a moment there."

Yuffie growled under her breath.

Vincent pulled out a sleeveless floral print summer dress and looked down at her. "Take some time to freshen yourself. Use the toilet, shower, then brush your teeth, in that order. Don't dawdle, and do leave the door open. You'll find all you need there. When you come out of the bathroom, I want you to put this on."

The ninja didn't move, her eyes taking in the pretty dress. It even looked like it might fit her. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes. Go. Now." The good humor in his voice was going stale. Vincent reached into his pocket and produced a small key. This he used to unlock the chain that looped through her collar's ring. " _Go!_ "

Yuffie pouted but did as she was told. When she emerged a short time later from the bathroom, clean and with minty breath, the man held the dress up by the straps.

He narrowed his eyes at it before glancing at her. "Hmm.... I fear it may be too baggy in the front, but we'll have to make due. We have a charter plane waiting for us in Rocket Town, and I don't want to be late."

"Is Cid flying us?"

"No. Take the dress." When Yuffie did so, Vincent sat on the bed and took the white bag into his lap. "Put it on. Breakfast will have to be on the move."

The girl scowled. "What? No bra? No underwear?"

At his reticent glare, Yuffie sighed and proceeded to put the dress on. The fabric was soft and cool, feeling barely there. The flower print was of bluets and buttercups. The front even had modest frills, with buttons going down the middle and stopping just above the center of her chest. It was like country chic or something. It didn't suit her tastes, but if she had been in the store and feeling frivolous enough for a change in style, she might have gone for it. However, just as Vincent had guessed, it was a bit baggy around her chest. The ninja covered herself in embarassment at first, before forcing her arms down.

_Idiot! It's not your fault the dress doesn't fit well! And Vincent's already seen you naked, so what's the use of being shy?_

Vincent looked her up and down, smirking. "Very nice!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. She highly doubted she looked 'very nice'. Even after the cure spell last night, the gunslinger had bestowed _new_ marks on her body--including an unsightly hickey on the left side of her neck. "Did you bring shoes for me too, or what?" she snapped.

He chuckled. He was being awfully gracious with her foul attitude this morning. How long would that last? "Come. Sit here." Then the ex-Turk pulled out a pair of brand new white heeled sandals. He patted the bed next to him when she still hadn't moved.

She hesitated a beat before joining him on the black silk sheets. She was conscious to keep a foot of distance between them. It didn't matter. Vincent knelt down before her, a shoe in his human hand. With deft speed he soon placed the pair on both her feet. Yuffie was a bit startled to see him take such a position with her--after all, she could easily kick him in the chest or face this way--but then his intentions became clear.

With his hands behind her knees, Vincent yanked Yuffie up without warning, making her squeal in surprise. Slipping out from between her legs, the man held them still with one arm, while his other hand reached into the white bag again. What he pulled out was a pair of lacy black boyshort panties. Like he wasn't even holding a squirming girl in his grip, Vincent easily slipped these over her feet, before proceeding to slide them up the ninja's legs.

What alarmed her was that she felt something  _hard_  inside the panties.

"Vin--I mean--Master, what is that!?" she exclaimed as he repositioned himself back between her legs.

He smiled wickedly at her as he slid the panties up her thighs. "Your newest training tool!"

That's when he jerked the panties up around her hips that Yuffie finally realized what she had felt before.

"Oh my god, this thing has a _dildo_ on it!?" The device was in the center of the panties, so it was supposed to penetrate her, but it didn't go in. She tried to peel the panties off, but the man slapped her sharply on the cheek before grabbing her hands in his claw and pinning them over her head. Vincent's other hand traveled down between her legs where he slipped two fingers around the edge of the fabric to redirect the object.

"Not a full dildo. Just a vibrator. From now on, the longest thing you'll ever feel inside you is my cock," he growled.

Yuffie tried to twist her hips to get away, but the man found her opening without trouble, and in that instant, he pressed the vibrator inside of her. The ninja bared her teeth, her body stiffening as she felt the bulbous head settle snugly against her g-spot.

Vincent chuckled as he climbed off of her. Reaching into his pocket again, he pulled out a small black controller and hit a button.

The vibrator turned on, a stimulating buzz inside her. Yuffie, alarmed, hooked her thumbs into the waistband of the diabolical underwear, intent on ripping them off and getting that _thing_ out of her.

"Piglet, you know what happens when you take that off," Vincent warned, his velvety voice suddenly going very hard. "I would advise keeping them on until I permit their removal!"

Yuffie glared at him, hatred burning in her eyes, but fear nestled in her chest as well. Would the man spank her with his claw as he had threatened the night before? Or would he perhaps shock her again with that violet wand? Or what if he came up with something even  _worse?_

Grudgingly, she removed her hands from the panties and sat up. A grimace crossed her face. The vibrator was very quiet. The only way she could hear it was if she stayed very still, and they were in a rather quiet part of town. No one in public would know a thing. It was certainly a strange sensation, but if she ignored it, she might be able to behave normally.

_That's it, Yuffster. Just look for the silver linings in this whole mess!_

Vincent grinned at her. "Excellent. Now let's get going. I like to be on time."

 

* * *

 

The gunslinger had hired a driver for Rocket Town. It was nothing fancy. Just a nice clean black town car with a man in a driver's suit and cap. They weren't even taking luggage. Vincent opened the door for Yuffie and quickly entered the car, confirming their destination with the driver. Unlike the rest of his AVALANCHE members, Vincent had quite a bit of money left over from their adventures. He didn't spend much on anything, just enough to get by. Ordinarily, he wouldn't even spend the money on a driver like this, or a charter plane for that matter. Cloud wasn't the only one fond of motorcycles. Vincent had one of his own that he kept in the shed on the premises. When it came to Yuffie, however, he knew he needed to do things differently.

Though the car ride was silent, the ex-Turk was thoroughly entertained. Nibelheim may have grown as a city, but that didn't mean its infrastructure had been completely renovated. A lot of the major roads were still old and bumpy, especially the one leading through Mt. Nibel. Yuffie, with her expressive face, displayed just how each jolt and bump felt to her. Halfway to Rocket Town, the girl was leaning onto her knees with her head in her hands, the skin around her cheeks and neck flushed. He suspected she must have cum.

Vincent chuckled, tousling her hair as though she were a dog.

The girl sat up to glare at him.

"What is wrong, piglet?" he asked her innocently. "Are you feeling car sick?"

"F-Fuck you," she stammered sullenly.

When he moved, it was lightning quick, and she tried vainly to press herself into her door to avoid him. Vincent grabbed her by the jaw and pulled her face to his. Brushing his lips against hers, he hissed, "Later, pet. I promise."

Yuffie jerked out of his grip, her lips pressed thin and her eyes wide with fury and fear.

Vincent smirked at her, before turning away. He wasn't concerned about the driver intervening. He'd chosen their company specifically for their discretion. Still, he could feel his pants tightening, and he needed to compose himself. Now was not the time for such things. He hadn't lied when he said he had business to attend to. He had every intention of meeting Reeve in good time at Costa del Sol.

But Chaos had no such reservations. He conjured up the memories of last night's fucking with relish, letting Yuffie's heated moaning echo in their mind, letting the ghostly memory of her warm wet pussy harden their cock. Even the memory of the taste of her sweaty skin had been exhilarating.

 _Damn you!_ Vincent cursed his inner demon. He shifted in his seat in a poor attempt to relieve the discomfort of his tight jeans.  _I need to stay focused!_

Chaos only cackled at him.  _Focused? Yes! On our brand new flesh toy! Only next time,_ I  _want a turn._

This wasn't stated like it was a request. The man scowled and clenched his fist. Would it be safe to let the demon have his way with the girl? After all, last night, he'd been intent on cutting off the girl's head and  _skewering_ it. What if he went too far? He'd hate for their fun to be cut short all because his other self couldn't exercise self-control.

When they stopped at a breakfast nook outside of Rocket Town, Vincent had only managed to decide he didn't want Chaos anywhere near Yuffie, but he still didn't have much confidence in actually protecting her from him.

The restaurant was small, named something kitschy:  _Sunny Side Up_ or some such nonsense. Vincent only knew it served breakfast burritos, and those were quick. Unlike most such places this spot only had a moderate amount of customers present.

He forced Yuffie out the door.

"Ow, hey,  _watch_ it!" she yelped as she stumbled out onto the sidewalk.

"I said we're getting something to eat on the way. We have little time," he told her as he ushered her inside.

"Doesn't mean you have to be so pushy about it! Geez..." she muttered.

The man regarded her coolly. "Would you rather not eat?"

She glowered at him. "Of course I want to eat!"

He wagged a finger at her as a waitress approached them. "Keep testing me!"

"Hello!" the waitress chirped. "Would you like a table or--"

"Actually, this is to go. Two egg breakfast burritos. If you could put our order high on your priority list, I'd appreciate that as well."

The woman blinked. "Er. Sir, we can't--"

He pulled out a thick roll of gil notes. "No? Are you sure?" He peeled off about five hundred worth and held it out to her.

The waitress swallowed, her eyes going wide. "J-Just a minute," she murmured, hurrying back to the kitchen.

Vincent put his hands in his pockets and turned to Yuffie. The girl was leaning on a table, her head bowed. He could hear her take long, deep breaths. She had cum again, apparently. "Another climax already, piglet?" He made sure his voice was just loud enough for those nearby to hear. "I was sure you'd have more stamina than that!"

The ninja only raised her head enough to shoot him a hateful look.

Within a few moments, they had their breakfast burritos and were heading to the airport. They didn't even pass Cid Highwind's neighborhood. Vincent didn't dislike the man, but having Yuffie with him would spark too many questions. The girl wasn't under his complete control yet. Best to avoid complications where possible.

When they arrived at their destination, the man forced his young charge out of the car in the same fashion as before--pushing across from his seat.

When Yuffie nearly fell, she spat at him, " _GAWD_ , you're so rude!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow at her. Reaching into his pocket, he pressed a button on the remote control he kept there. Yuffie inhaled sharply, her legs suddenly pressing together.

"I'm sorry, what was that, my pet?" he asked with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

Yuffie tried to keep her breathing even, but she could feel the heat on her skin, the tightness in her lower abdomen. The vibrator was operating at a higher speed, and if she thought the car ride had been uncomfortable....

"S-Stop it!" she whined, tugging at the hem of her dress. "I can't...I can't go anywhere like this!"

"Then cease with your attitude," Vincent replied with a shrug.

"All right! All right, I'm sorry!"

At his impassive stare, Yuffie clenched her fists. She looked around to make sure no one was within ear shot. There was no one nearby. It seemed the middle of the week was a slow one for the small municipal airport. "I mean, I'm sorry,  _master_." She hadn't even neglected his title on purpose. Even after all she had gone through, it still hadn't even been a full day since this nightmare began. The word felt strange to say and it didn't come naturally.  _Yet_ , she thought grimly.

The man crossed his arms and seemed to consider her apology. All the while, Yuffie tried her tactic of thinking about naked people again.

Finally, Vincent did a flippant wave of his hand. "I will consider it. Come. Let us meet with our pilot."

Yuffie swallowed down a whimper, and willfully, she stiffened her back and followed him into the airport.

Inside, the ninja could barely register where she was, or what was happening. All she could think about was the constant barrage of stimulation her pussy was receiving. After already coming twice in a short span of time, her lower abdominal muscles were starting to ache. Her lacy boyshorts were soaked through from her arousal. Even the insides of her thighs were wet. Every step was a test of her will, the natural motion of her body succeeding in moving the vibrator against her sensitive g-spot.

At the security check point, Yuffie had hoped, distantly, for the metal detector to go off. It didn't. It was just as well. If it had, then her embarrassment would be made public. She could see the headlines now:  _World's Greatest Ninja In Kinky Sex Scandal_ _!_  The thought made her nauseous.

It was just when they were meeting their pilot at the gates, a young, handsome, but forgettable young man with wild dark hair and aviator glasses, that Yuffie's legs gave out.

Vincent was there crouching beside her in an instant, his arm over her shoulders.

"I can't!" she panted, looking at Vincent dizzily. "I can't...I can't take it anymore... _please_ take it off!"

"Take what off?" the pilot asked.

"Nothing. Just one moment," Vincent told him brusquely.

Picking Yuffie up in his arms, the man walked quickly to the nearest women's restroom. Instead of dropping her off at the doors, however, he simply slipped inside and propped her up against a wall. After quickly checking each of the stalls, he hurried back and plucked a yellow standing maintenance sign that had been tucked next to the door. This he placed outside.

Yuffie watched him with lidded, glassy eyes. "Master...?"

Vincent, barely breaking stride, grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the bathroom sinks. The girl cried out, her feet struggling to keep up in her heeled sandals. When the ex-Turk stopped, it was abruptly, leading to her colliding into his back.

Shivering, she took a step back. He released her wrist. "M-Master?"

_Crap! Did I piss him off somehow?_

Vincent turned and regarded Yuffie with glowing, slitted eyes. Her breath caught as he stepped in close, invading her space.

"Get on the counter," he growled under his breath. She swore she could almost  _feel_ the rumble in his voice.

Swallowing, Yuffie put her palms on the bathroom counter and hopped up, twisting to sit on it. She kept her eyes on Vincent.

The man pulled off his shirt, pulling the back of it over his head, his muscled chest tightening as his wild mane of dark hair settled back over his shoulders. Yuffie watched, her heart quickening, as one moment, Vincent looked mostly normal, then suddenly he was demonic all over again--fangs, horns, dark veins.

But the vibrator was still going. Yuffie could feel her muscles tighten. She was close to cumming again.

Except that Vincent tore the vibrating panties off of her, discarding them on the ground without a glance. Yuffie groaned, though she honestly couldn't tell if it was with relief or disappointment. After all, her clitoris was throbbing, her abdominal muscles clenched with need.

"Would you like relief, piglet?" the man asked, his voice layered as if someone else was breaking through, just as before.

Yuffie clenched her jaw, her eyes locked onto his.

Without waiting for a reply, the ex-gunslinger ripped open the top of her dress, revealing her breasts. Her breathing quickened, her throat almost becoming too tight as her heart beat hard against her ribs. Reaching up with a single claw, Vincent teased one of her pert pink nipples, making her shiver. The metal of his claw hand felt cold and sharp. With his human hand, Vincent (or was it Chaos, now?) zipped open his fly and pulled out his hard cock. He then slid his hand up the girl's thigh before settling it on her hip, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. With a smirk he rubbed his dick on the inside of her leg.

"Well, pet? Do you want me to fuck you, or not?" he asked huskily. He leaned in and breathed, "Either way, I'll have my satisfaction. The choice is yours whether you join me or not!"

Yuffie glared at him. She hated him. She hated him so much it hurt. She was consumed with thoughts about cutting him open with one of her shurikens, or blasting him to hell with a lightning spell.

She hated him, and she wanted him to fuck her _so bad_.

"Please fuck me, master," she growled quietly.

He cocked an ear. "I'm sorry. These human ears are just so subpar...could you say that one more time for me, piglet?"

She pressed in close, her lips brushing his ear, and hissed, "Please.  _FUCK_. Me!"

Chaos, for she was certain this was the demon before her now, thrust into her faster than she could even follow. She gasped, her hands clawing at his chest, her body trembling as he pulled her close. Unlike Vincent, who steadily built up a rhythm, Chaos didn't hold back. He fucked her ruthlessly, his hips thrusting into her hard and fast like a jackhammer. Yuffie was vaguely aware of a small crunching sound, like bones snapping, but she closed her eyes and let her head fall back, her loud moan punctuated by the wet muted slaps of their bodies colliding.

"What am I?" Chaos snarled into her throat, his fingers and metal claws digging into her skin. "Say it!"

Yuffie didn't even need to ask what he meant. Eyes still closed, head lolling, she whimpered out, "M-My master! You're, you're my _master!_ "

The demon growled deep, and without any forewarning, he pushed her thighs back, slipped his arms under her knees, grabbed her around the waist, and  _lifted_.

Yuffie gasped, her eyes snapping open, feeling herself start to fall backwards when all of a sudden, she felt herself cradled by something large, firm, but flexible. Blinking, she quickly realized that Chaos had sprouted his leathery wings, and these were what held her up.

 _Holy hell!_ she thought, staring in awe.

Chaos only spared a brief devilish grin before he picked her up bodily. In that split second, Yuffie half-believed he was pulling her off of him. Then he let her body fall back onto his cock.

She practically choked, it felt so good. She clenched her pussy around his cock, savored how it sent a flood of warmth up her stomach that made her almost drunk. Then Chaos fucked her that way, again, and again, his large wings pulling her close enough now that she could wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her tits to his hot, hard chest. Her clitoris ground into him, his cock reaching up to tap her cervix as before, this time more strongly. It almost hurt, but the sensation was so strong, she couldn't parcel out her feelings between the earth-shattering thrusts.

Then Yuffie came. She buried her face in Chaos' neck, her hips grinding into his as the wave of ecstasy hit her, and hit her hard.

When Chaos lifted her, this time it was to pull her off. He set her down on the floor, but Yuffie didn't trust herself to stand yet, her vaginal muscles still contracting almost achingly. She'd never cum so much in the span of just 90 minutes.

"Look at me," Chaos grunted.

Yuffie looked up to see the demon jerking his cock, his wings partially spread as he gazed down his nose at her. His glistening chest was clenched tight, his thighs firm as he pumped his fist hard, focusing on his cock's tip. When his breathing turned ragged, he spat, "Open your mouth, wretch!"

Without thinking, the ninja did so, tilting her head back as his cum shot into her mouth. It was a little more bitter than it had been the night before, but she swallowed it anyway. Some of the hot white fluid landed on her chin and nose and she hastily wiped these with her fingers before licking these clean.  _Because he'll beat me if I don't,_ she told herself.

Spent, Chaos took a step back and chuckled, his head bowed. The wings started to recede, as did the horns. Next thing Yuffie knew, it was Vincent who lifted his eyes to her. He didn't wear the arrogant, self-satisfied look of his demon counterpart. Rather, he looked almost _annoyed_.

Yuffie gazed at him warily as she rose to her feet. "Did I make you mad, master?"

Vincent took a deep breath. When he looked down at the torn underwear on the floor, he shook his head and glanced at her.

"No, piglet," he finally sighed. "You did well to obey Chaos. We are essentially one in the same, but he is less forgiving than I. Should you find yourself in his company again...do not risk testing him."

Yuffie nodded stiffly.

The gunslinger looked down at the underwear again. "Though I regret to inform you that you'll have to travel to Costa del Sol  _without_ underwear now!"


End file.
